The Gift
by LunaCeMore
Summary: What if Regina sought out Ruby's Dominatrix services during the curse? What would happen once the curse broke? How does SwanQueen fit into that? TW: Strong BDSM elements, graphic sex, total smut, femslash, lesbian sex, RedQueen, RedSwanQueen, SwanQueen, Domme!Ruby, Domme!Emma, Sub!Regina, brief threesome, jealous Emma, first time -in progress
1. Chapter 1

For the first time after the Savior had rescued the Mayor from the town lynch party, Regina ventured out into town. Just to be seen. She had no fear. She was still the woman who ruled their lives, and she refused to stay hidden away any longer. Regina entered the town diner, sat down at the end of the counter and Ruby Lucas caught her attention immediately.

"Of course, the girl still worked here; her granny owned the place," she thought to herself.

Ruby saw the Queen enter the diner and B-lined straight for the brunette. She stood behind her and pressed herself up against the Mayor's back.

"Just because the curse broke, Your Majesty, does not mean our deal has been. Our contract is binding," the young brunette hissed into the Mayor's ear. Regina's eyes dilated at the prospect of their little arrangement continuing, but then her head cleared as she turned slowly and whispered, "I will not be used as some sort of revenge dear, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. I'll only hurt you the way you like my pet," the young woman quietly replied with a devious grin. She circled the counter and slid a key towards the Mayor. "Same time Tuesday?" Regina nodded, dropped her eyes in respect, and accepted the key.

Being the Savior had rocked the Sheriff to the core, the fact that all this fairy tale crap is true knocked her entire world off center. Her parents were Snow White, and Prince Charming and her son's mother was the Evil Queen!? Of course, she was the damn Savior of the whole lot of them! She thought she was taking it all in stride, but despite her outward confident appearance, she was having difficulty. Especially with the Mayor, Regina "Evil Queen" Mills.

From the moment she came to Storybrooke, she had a hate/lust relationship with the Mayor. The lust was instant, and the hate followed shortly thereafter, almost the moment the brunette had opened her beautiful pouty mouth. They had a power struggle, and it was almost as if the Mayor pushed the blonde's buttons intentionally. It was infuriating, and Emma met the challenge head-on. She bitched about it, yes, but deep down her interactions with her son's mother were the highlight of her day.

Their power struggle was just one side of the lust/hate feelings the blonde had for the Mayor. She had often caught the Mayor looking at her body, the woman made no strides to hide this from Emma of course, but then she would open her mouth and hit her with snide and often hurtful comments. It made Emma burn inside. She wanted to put the haughty Mayor in her place.

On more than one occasion. She had gone as far as to imagine turning the woman over her knee, just to show her who was boss. Make her beg. Beg her to stop. Beg her to fuck her. It didn't much matter. These fantasies of taking the upper hand she had frequently; most often while touching herself alone in her bed at night. All the things that infuriated the blonde about the Mayor were consequently the things that turned her on. She was a brat. A spoiled brat that has gone unchecked her entire life. She was insanely beautiful and knew it. She used it to her advantage. She also exuded sex from every pore, from the way she dressed to the way she drawled out "Miss Swan" in that husky voice of hers to how her walk was little more than a prowl. She drove Emma to frustrated insanity, and she was certain the woman did it on purpose. She loved to hate that woman.

When Emma's son, Henry, first started with the whole "Evil Queen" schtick, back before the curse broke, Emma quickly added, bringing the Queen to her knees to her repertoire of fantasies. Once the Savior broke the curse, however, she found out the beautifully infuriating Mayor was indeed that Evil Queen she had fantasized about, well… That was quite a bit to take in.

It had been a few weeks since the curse broke and she needed to get a better grasp on herself, and her new reality. She decided alcohol would help. The weekend came, and she had plans to have drinks with Little Red Riding Hood, who just so happened to be her godmother and pre-curse best friend, Ruby Lucas.

"Things don't have to change," the young brunette said, tipping the bottle of beer back watching her friend with careful consideration.

"How can they not?" Emma asked, seriously looking at the bottom of her tumbler of whiskey. This got a shoulder shrug from her friend. "We are friends Ems. I just know much more about you than I did before."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Like how you pine for Her Majesty the Mayor-"

Emma cut her off, "That was when I thought she was just some hot stuck up brat, now everything has changed!"

"Why?" Ruby asked honestly.

"Why? She's my mom's step-mother! My mom's evil stepmother! It is way more complicated than wanting to get that woman down on her…" Emma stopped that thought from finishing as she saw the smirk cross her friend's lips.

"Emma? Do you have a Top kink?" Ruby wickedly asked as Emma blushed.

"We are not talking about this," Emma said with determination. "Oh, I think we are," Ruby said with a chuckle. "You know, I do that, right?"

"Do what?" Emma asked, confused.

"Dominate certain people who have the desire to be submissive." Ruby chugged more of her beer as her friend's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Who people?" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh I don't dish on my pets, honey, it is entirely unprofessional."

"W-women?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Yeah. And men. The Ruby side of me is mad into it."

Emma swallowed the last of her whiskey and let this new information settle inside of her.

"So you have a Top kink, Emma? Have you ever explored it?"

Emma's blush turned a deep crimson. "I've watched submissive porn, but I've never experienced it no," she admitted quietly.

"You know," Ruby side glanced her friend who was looking at the empty glass as if she were willing it to refill. "If you were interested…"

"I'm not interested in being dominated by my best friend, Rubes."

"No, of course not! I mean, if you wanted to learn how to… Top…" Ruby licked her red lips and studied the blonde before she continued. "I could mentor you."

Emma's mouth pulled down into a frown as she weighed the idea within herself.

"It could be fun. I have the perfect little slut in mind."

Emma swallowed against her drying throat at the prospect, a heat settled low in her abdomen, and before she even knew she was agreeing, her head nodded yes to the brunette's offer.

"Fantastic! You won't regret this Em, I promise! Another round?" Ruby asked excitedly, and Emma replied, "Oh hell yeah!" and lifted her arm to get the attention of the waitress.


	2. Chapter 2

A strong, confident knock rapped at Regina Mills' front door, and she was surprised at who she found standing there when she answered it. "W-what are you doing here?" Regina looked around behind the tall brunette woman who stood on her porch.

"May I come in, Your Majesty?" Ruby asked tight-lipped.

"Of course, Miss Lucas." Regina opened the door further and ushered her guest inside her home. She felt a tight apprehension at the suddenness of the waitress' visit and that apprehension put the Queen on edge.

"Are you alone, Madam Mayor?" Ruby asked as Regina closed the door behind them, shutting out the rest of Storybrooke. The young woman held herself in the no-nonsense way she carried herself during their sessions, so Regina assumed this was a professional call.

"I am Miss," she lowered her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back as her Miss preferred her. The posture itself put her into her submissive headspace, and she began to relax.

"I am beginning training with a new protege, and I am here to ask your permission to help me. I understand your need for privacy my pet, but," the taller woman closed the gap between them and ran her hand down the side of Regina's face and down her neck as she spoke, "you are such a good girl, and your greedy little cunt is so sweet... so loyal…" Ruby traced her hand down to between the Mayor's thighs; she could feel the heat off of the woman through her silken dress pants. It had been weeks since the brunette had felt the release she craved, to hand over all control to someone else and just exist to please.

"I-I'm…" Regina stammered, "Miss, the curse, I-I don't think I could…" She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes with irritation over her unease.

"Shhhhhh my pet," Ruby leaned in and kissed the shorter brunette on the temple lovingly, "I promise to keep you safe. I vow, nothing will happen without my say so. As always, you have my word, your privacy will not be violated."

Ruby circled the Mayor and stood behind her, running her hand over the woman's silky backside. "Your assistance would please me, Gina," she cooed into the shorter brunette's ear. Regina still held reservations about being put into a situation where retribution could be easily taken on her, but she did trust the wolf, they had a long-standing relationship, and she had never done anything Regina hadn't wanted her to. "Your student isn't a man, is it?" Regina asked in a quiet tone. She wouldn't submit to a man ever again.

"If she was, I wouldn't be here, Gina, I know your preferences." Ruby smacked a firm hand on Regina's thick ass as immediate punishment for questioning her Mistress.

Regina's breath caught, "I'm sorry, Miss. Of course, I'll help you." Regina's core throbbed as the sting in her ass faded. God, she needed this.

The taller woman leaned in and sniffed the air around her and asked, "Your greedy little cunt is dripping for your Miss, isn't it whore?"

"Yes, Miss!" Regina steadied herself and swallowed hard, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension that has built up over the last few weeks.

"You are not to give in and play with my toy, do you understand?"

"Oh, please, Miss!" Regina begged sincerely; she couldn't imagine going the next 48 hours without release.

"You've been a bad girl Gina, haven't you?" She slid her long fingers between Regina's cheeks, slipping in and rubbing gently over her throbbing folds.

Regina groaned out in frustration. "Yes, Miss," she gritted.

"You can take the next two days and think about what a selfish little brat you've been hmm? Make sure you are prepared for me before you arrive Tuesday. I'd hate to be embarrassed in front of my new protégé."

Regina whimpered as Ruby removed her hand from between the Queen's thighs. Her tight center quivered at the memory of the strong intrusive touch, and just as quickly as the tall brunette had arrived, she was gone.

* * *

Regina transported herself out to Ruby's cabin in the woods where she conducted her sessions. She had been burning bright hot since her Mistress' visit Saturday afternoon and was anxious to start. She had the key and let herself in, and went directly into the room she knew the wolf would want her and prepared herself for her Mistress. Her nerves were raw, and she was anxious about whomever this student was and what would happen. Her desperate need to please her Miss is exactly what got her in this situation. Something deep down inside told her she should have refused, but Miss Lucas had been right, she is a good girl and trusted the wolf to keep her safe. Yet her nerves were still a jumbled mess. Not to mention her anticipation of her submission, no not to mention that at all!

Ruby had yet to arrive, but she often wasn't there when Regina would show up for their scheduled meetings, so Regina got changed and knelt down next to the edge of the bed and waited for Miss Lucas.

* * *

Emma met Ruby at Granny's and drove them out to the woman's cabin. "Wow, this place is pretty remote, huh?" Emma asked nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect, and the last few days had been pure torture with anticipation.

"Yeah, I like my privacy, and my clients do as well. What we do today, Emma needs to stay at the cabin, alright?"

"Totally Rubes! I would never talk about your shit to anyone. You know that." Emma said a little offended the wolf had to verify her confidence.

Ruby smiled wickedly, "I want to tell you who I have for you, but I don't want you to freak out. She trusts me, so she'll trust you, but..."

"Oh god, who is it? Ella? Katherine? Oh it's not the blue fairy, is it? I think that'll just be too weird." Emma asked with a crinkled nose and put the car in park as they arrived at their destination.

"Um, no, but I do think it is important you know before we go in there," Ruby said looking a tad worried now that Emma was there, she wasn't sure how the girl would handle it.

"Alright well, who is it?"

"Regina."

"I'm sorry, say again?" Emma cocked her head to the side and stared at the brunette sitting in the passenger side of her car.

"Yeah, the Mayor."

"REGINA is your fucking submissive?" she exclaimed loudly. Shock didn't quite cover the emotion that flooded Emma in that moment. "You… you have sex… with Regina?" Emma accused, sudden jealousy rearing its head in her tone.

"We don't always have sex Emma, that isn't what it is about," Ruby explained.

"You fuck Regina Mills?! My Regina? After you knew how I felt about her?" Emma's voice cracked with emotion.

"No, I haven't had sex with her, not since you told me you liked her."

"I don't like her!" the blonde snapped.

Ruby sighed, "You may not like her, but you do want her, don't you?"

Emma looked away from her friend and stayed silent. "That's what I thought," Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma's body started to shake as a flood of adrenaline entered her bloodstream. The emotions that swirled within her were difficult to pinpoint. "Does she know, I mean, about today?" Emma asked, looking worried.

"She knows I am training a new protégé," Ruby said noncommittally.

"Jesus Ruby! Does she know that protégé is me?" Emma exclaimed.

"No, but it doesn't matter."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is going to matter Rubes!" Emma hissed.

"Emma, she is a loyal pet. She'll do as I say, it is her desire to please her Miss." Ruby said confidently. Emma swallowed hard, the idea of Regina submitting, now that the shock had worn off a little had the blonde all kinds of turned on.

"Miss?" Emma asked, confused.

"Yeah it is what she calls me, instead of Mistress, she calls me Miss Lucas."

Emma's eyes bugged, "She c-calls me… Miss Swan…"

"I know." A sly smile crossed the brunette's face. "Look, come into the playpen today, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I haven't seen Gina since the curse broke, so I'm sure she is in there right now just aching. If you don't think this is something you are into, you don't have to come back." Ruby said as she opened the car door. Emma reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm, "Rubes, but I have no idea what I'm doing!" she exclaimed suddenly worried she will once again look like a bumbling idiot in front of the Mayor.

"Did you read the materials I gave you?" Emma nodded. "Then you'll be fine. Come on." her tone was not one you argue with, and Emma got out of the car and followed Ruby into the "playpen."

* * *

"I've got a fabulous outfit for you, Ems, come on, let's get changed." Ruby gushed and excitedly grabbed Emma's hand and led her down a hallway into a back bedroom. The bedroom didn't have a bed, but there was a floor to ceiling tri-fold mirror set up complete with lighting. Next to the mirror was a vanity stocked full of makeup, creams, and powders, most of which Emma had never used before and wouldn't know the first thing about. Ruby's voice snapped the blonde out of her daze as she handed her a black leather outfit. "Regina has a thing for leather. Heels too, so pick a pair." she pointed to the shoe tree full of pumps and boots in a variety of styles and colors.

Regina Mills has a leather kink… holy crap.

Emma quickly removed her clothes and slipped into the skin-tight leather outfit, a corset that she could barely breathe in and thin leather pants that zipped up the side and sat low on her hips leaving a gap of pristine flesh between the bottom of the top and the top of the bottoms.

"Put your hair up, in a bun, yeah like that, that is totally hot Em." Emma took a quick look at herself in the mirrors and gawked. I certainly look the part, she thought to herself.

"Listen," Ruby stood behind her as she admired herself in the mirror. The tall brunette grabbed her bare shoulders and met her eyes in her reflection, "I know for a fact she has wanted this since you came into town."

"She told you that?" Emma asked in barely a whisper, clearly skeptical.

"She didn't have to. I know what she looks like when she desires something. I also have a keen sense of smell." she touched the side of her nose with a smile.

"Why didn't you... tell me? You knew I liked her," Emma asked, hurt thick in her voice.

"Oh, now you like her?" Ruby kidded with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean!" the blonde exclaimed and pouted.

"I didn't think you'd be into any of this; you kinda come off as uptight Em." The tall brunette explained offhandedly.

Fire burned in the blonde's eyes, "I am NOT uptight!"

"I didn't say you were!" Ruby rolled her eyes a little and returned to her point. "Just relax, alright? Let me do the talking."

"W-what are we... I mean… what's the plan?" Emma asked nervously.

"It has been weeks, and she is wound pretty tight. I've also forbidden her to touch herself since Saturday, so her reward for being a good girl will be coming," Ruby said factually.

Emma's stomach flipped, and she swallowed hard as her panties got suddenly damp.

"But before the reward, she will be punished for missing the last three weeks worth of appointments."

"P-p-punished?" Emma's eyes dilated as the word passed over her lips.

"Yes, she has made me wait, that is unacceptable. Don't worry; it's my punishment; you won't have to hurt her." Ruby smirked as the untempered look of disappointment crossed the blonde's features. "You'll be in charge of rewarding my pet," she added with a sly smile.

"Rewarding her?"

"Yes, you are in charge of her pleasure."

"You want me to fuck Regina Mills?" Emma exclaimed, her tone held the astonishment she felt at that moment. Astonishment and excitement, the prospect of taking the woman she had been pining over for months sent her mind reeling.

"I'll leave that up to you sweetie, but if she is a good girl…"

"She gets to come." Emma finished in a whisper.

"Right. Her safe word is Apples," Emma rolled her eyes at this, Of course, it is, "If I ask you to do anything you are not comfortable doing, just say the words, Bad Wolf. Before we go in, is there anything you don't want her to do to you?"

"Do to me?" Emma asked wide-eyed.

"Are you okay with her touching you?"

Emma's stomach flipped again, and her desire burned down low, she nodded absently, and Ruby chuckled. "Alright, anything that is a no go?"

"I-I don't know." Emma stammered as she wracked her brain for all the knowledge she had on the subject and couldn't think of anything she didn't care for. Aside from the reading material Ruby had given her a few days ago, she had watched a great deal of porn and read BDSM themed erotica online, she had been interested in this subject for some time and hadn't come across anything that had turned her off so to speak.

"Alright, well I guess we'll find out won't we?" Ruby turned to leave the room, but after a few steps, she stopped and turned back around, "The playpen is a safe place, Ems, for all parties. Now, shall we?" Emma nodded her understanding and followed her friend out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The women went through a door just off the kitchen area of the cabin and down a flight of stairs just beyond. Emma followed her friend and took the dark corridor slowly. The platform heels she chose were close to 4 inches, which were much taller than she was used to. The bottom of the stairs opened into a spacious room painted all in blood red; it smelled of jasmine and leather. Along the left wall, there was an equipment rack filled with every toy Emma could ever imagine, and several she didn't quite recognize. There was a tall gurney type table with buckles and straps attached at each of the corners, next to the toy rack.

The back wall was littered with eye loops drilled into the cement blocks that made up the wall, and a tall rack held an assortment of rope and chains hanging neatly on the side. In one corner there was a large wooden X-Cross with red leather padding at the tips. The other corner there was a red leather covered horse bench, complete with metal eye loops drilled into the sides. Emma's mind reeled at the idea of the Queen strapped to that device; her excitement quickly turned to jealousy as she envisioned Ruby fucking her feisty little Mayor on it.

Along the wall next to the stairs was, of course, a swing rig, because what kinky dungeon would be complete without one? Emma had seen many videos online using that device, and she wondered what the hell she would ever do to Regina in that thing. Lining the center of the side wall, there was a large bed with black satin sheets and a small almost bare figure kneeling next to it with her back towards the stairs.

The dark black leather body harness showed much of the woman's pale skin. Her ass was visible except for a thick strip of lace that made her thong, and it was in a word, miraculous. The wispy brown bob was unmistakably Regina, and Emma lost her breath.

The submissive posture of the woman alone made Emma's core burn, and they hadn't done a thing yet. She suddenly felt panic at the prospect of being denied. What if Regina decided not to go through with this after finding out the training was with Emma; the possibility of rejection was quite high, and she felt the surge of adrenaline as she continued to walk towards the brunette on shaky legs.

"How is my lovely pet today?" Ruby's voice took instant command, "It's been quite a while since you've come to see me, but we'll discuss what we are doing about that a little later. I have someone I want you to meet; however, I'm aware you are both familiar."

Emma stilled her features and donned her best unimpressed look, trying desperately to look the part she wanted to play. Regina's head turned, and brown eyes widened with recognition, her cheeks flushed beet red, but she didn't say a word. She dropped her gaze and looked like she was in shock.

"Rubes, can you uh, give us a minute?" Emma asked in hopes she could convince the Mayor she was safe.

"Sure, Miss Swan." Ruby turned and ascended the stairs to the main floor.

Emma walked over to the bed and sat down next to the kneeling Queen and tried to get a handle on her raging desire. She saw a tear escape from the brunette's eyes, and she gently wiped it away with a caress of her thumb. "Hey, look, I'm not here to do anything to harm you. Here, we are not the Mayor or the Sheriff, okay?"

Regina regained control over her emotions and cleared her throat, "I knew this was a bad idea when Miss Lucas proposed it." Her long lashes fluttered down onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Why did it have to be you?" She sighed and shook her head slightly. "W-why are you here, M-Miss Swan?" She tightened her jaw and prepared for the worst.

"I'm here to learn, and Rubes said you are the best. It would be my honor if you would help teach me," Emma replied quietly.

"Miss told you that?" The look of hope in those dark pools touched Emma deep inside, and she nodded her response.

"You can never tell anyone about this, Emma, I mean it."

Hope easily turned to fear in the dark woman's eyes, and Emma reached out and cupped her cheek before she spoke. "The playpen is a safe place; I would never." That seemed to calm the Mayor a bit, and she started to fidget a little, and Emma withdrew her hand.

"Did you know? I mean, that today was… I mean, did you know it was me?" Regina asked, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

Emma chuckled, "No. Ruby told me when we got here."

"And you still came down here?" Regina questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, Rubes kinda knew I had a thing… for uh… mayors… so she was all cloak and daggers about it."

"You have a thing for mayors?" Regina smirked at Emma's discomfort.

"Well, a mayor, specifically," Emma mumbled and looked away from the scrutinizing stare of those dark eyes. "You have this way about you that's infuriatingly sexy. In a you're such a brat, in need of a spanking kind of way."

Regina's small smile grew, and Emma's chest and cheeks flushed with heat at the thought of turning the brunette over her knee.

"So are we good?" Emma asked, hopefully.

"I think we are, Emma," Regina replied.

Emma, emboldened by the Mayor's acceptance, ran her fingers through Regina's hair and grabbed a fist full of the dark locks, pulling her head back to look at Emma before she leaned in and whispered, "It's Miss Swan, brat."

Regina's breath caught in her throat as her excitement level skyrocketed, and she whispered, "Yes, Miss Swan."

"Good girl," Emma said with as little emotion as she could suppress, feeling much more comfortable in her new found role.

Emma left the Mayor to go retrieve Ruby from upstairs, and she could feel those dark eyes on her every step of the way.

"You guys sort your shit?" Rubes asked, hopefully. Emma nodded. "Great. Let's start."

Emma and Ruby went back downstairs, this time Emma led the way, feeling much more confident.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby walked over to the tool rack; clearing her throat, she snapped her fingers. Regina stood, eyeing the blonde as she quickly walked past her to kneel in front of Ruby. She had her back to her Mistress and held her short black hair away, offering her the smooth skin of her long neck up to the tall brunette.

Ruby selected a thin, gold plated collar from the variety of collars she had hanging up. This collar slipped around and clasped in the back with a small lock. Ruby handed the key to Regina and instructed her to give it to Miss Swan.

"On your knees," Emma commanded when Regina started to stand. Regina crawled over to the other side of the room to where Emma was watching the two women. As Emma watched her, she felt her sex twitch with excitement. Seeing Regina on her hands and knees was literally a dream come true, and when she reached her feet, she sat back on her heels looking the picture of submissive, and the most beautiful Emma had ever seen her.

Her breasts were locked down in her harness; they cradled behind thin leather strips that looked like they were removable. Emma let her eyes travel the nude expanse of the brunette's thighs, all the way up and the dark patch of her panties hid away what Emma desired most made the blonde ache.

Regina held the small gold key up in the cup of her hands; her gaze was pinned to the floor as she'd been taught. Emma looked at Ruby before she took the offered token of trust. Ruby nodded her approval with a sly grin and turned her attention to the paddle section of the tool rack.

Emma slipped the key between her breasts then told Regina to stay. She walked over to where Ruby had a variety of leads and selected a thin gold chain that complimented her collar. She returned to Regina and clasped the end through the D Ring affixed to Regina's collar and proceeded to lead her back over to the bed.

"Up, brat," Emma said firmly. As Regina complied, Emma instructed her to remain on all fours in the center of the bed. Once Regina was in position, Emma dragged her nails down around her ass. She caressed the soft pale skin, catching Regina's breath as her fingers barely grazed the edge of her thong that hid her sex.

She bent down and husked into her ear as she continued to trail her fingers over the woman's soft flesh, "Miss Lucas gave me your pleasure, Gina." She dipped her fingers around the swell of her cheeks and lightly dragged them over the damp material that covered Regina's sex. "Is that pleasurable?" Regina's breath increased, and she nodded and pushed back on Emma's hand.

Ruby, who was suddenly on the other side of the bed, surprised both women when she slapped Regina's ass hard. "Don't be so greedy whore! Answer Miss Swan properly!"

Emma's eyes snapped wide, and she gaped at the tall young brunette when Regina hissed out, "Yesss!"

She slapped her ass again, then barked, "Yes what, whore?"

"Yes, Miss Swan! It is pleasurable!"

Ruby slapped her one last time and hissed, "Seems you've forgotten your place."

Miss Lucas silently pointed toward Regina's sex, and Emma slid her hand where it had been before the interruption. Regina went from slightly damp to soaking wet. The Mayor groaned but didn't push back, as Emma's touch firmed up and pressed against her hot opening.

Emma rolled her eyes in satisfaction, and her stomach fluttered with desire.

Ruby dropped the wooden paddle down onto the bed just within Regina's view, and the Mayor's body went rigid at the sight of it. Emma was uncertain if the response was from fright or desire. She assumed it was a mixture of both.

"You didn't think you would be able to deprive me of almost a month of playing with my favorite toy, and not face any consequences, did you?"

Regina dropped her head down in defeat and quietly said, "Yes, Miss Lucas."

"Well my pet, you were sadly mistaken, weren't you," Ruby said with a smile, running her fingers over Regina's crown. Emma noted the insane amount of jealousy she felt in that moment. That simple loving caress was so familiar; she imagined they'd done that thousands of times and Emma had to physically clamp her jaw shut in order to not explode at the woman.

"Yes, Miss," Regina replied to Ruby's inquiry.

"You missed _three_ scheduled weeks, pet. You wasted my time and disappointed me repeatedly with your absence." Ruby grabbed Regina's chin and pulled her eyes up to meet her cool stare and hissed, "For this, you will pay dearly, my pet." Ruby's wicked smile made Emma's blood run cold.

Miss Lucas dropped the Mayor's chin and spoke to the blonde, "Miss Swan, will you be a dear and fetch our little pet here a plug? I want her to feel every stroke she gets." The confusion on Emma's face prompted Ruby to point toward the toy rack. "W-which one?" Emma asked as she handed the golden leash over to Ruby.

"Something befitting of a _Queen_ ," she answered smoothly.

Emma walked over to the wall and took inventory of her options. The wide variety of butt plugs and dildos were neatly hanging from the silver metal rack in order of size. Emma noted each had a number associated with the toy and she determined quickly that the number was the dimensions of the bell of each plug or base diameter of each dildo. She chose one that had a simple number 2 above it; it was red and had a long taper, about 5 inches in length to the wide flange at the base. The jewel set in the base of the toy was a stunning red plastic ruby.

 _Well, that is befitting a queen._

With the toy selected, she grabbed a condom from a cookie jar filled with them. Ruby called over, "The non-latex condoms are in the blue container, grab one of them," she patted Regina's thick ass roughly, "our girl here is latex sensitive."

"Thank you, Miss," Regina said quietly.

Ruby bent down and kissed her pet on the temple then whispered, "I always protect you, don't I?" Regina nodded and soaked up the gentle touches of her Mistress.

Emma got the right condom and spent a moment slipping it over the length of the plug then walked back over to the pair who looked entirely too cozy for her liking. Ruby held her hand out to take the toy from her but Emma shook her head and said, "I'm in charge of her pleasure."

"That you are," Ruby said noting the cool tone her friend's voice held.

Emma ran her fingers over Regina's back, tracing down to her center and commanded her to widen her stance. When the brunette complied, Emma slipped her pale fingers under the Mayor's lacy panties and barely muffled a groan when her fingers made contact with Regina's scorching hot inner lips. She slid down and circled around the woman's throbbing nub; unlike Emma, Regina did not attempt to stifle the guttural moan that erupted from deep within her and that sweet noise almost made Emma lose her control. She reached over Regina's back and took back the lead, wrapping it around her hand and pulled it tight against the brunette's throat.

"Miss Lucas, it seems y-your pet has ruined a perfectly good pair of underwear. Would you mind removing them?"

"Not at all, Miss Swan."

As the wolf said her name in title, Emma felt Regina's sex clench.

Ruby's words came back to her, "She's wanted this since you came into town."

Emma quirked an eyebrow in the realization that her friend just very well may be right.

Ruby made quick work of removing the lace that hid the Queen from view, and once she did, Emma lit up and burned at the sight of Regina Mills on full display. Her sodden dark curls split by thick swollen pink lips. She was magnificent, and Emma wanted her. Her chest felt tight as she thought of taking this woman, owning this woman.

 _She is not mine._

Emma watched as Ruby stroked the Mayor's dark hair gently.

 _She is not mine._

Emma picked up the toy and coated it with the Mayor's abundant juices. She slipped the phallus into the woman's tight opening, causing Regina to gasp at the suddenness of it. She stroked it into her several more times, getting the Queen to pant with pleasure.

Once Emma was satisfied that both the Queen was turned on sufficiently to accept the plug, and the plug itself was lubed up enough to enter the opening it was intended for with little effort, she withdrew the toy from Regina's creamy opening, using her free hand she held open the woman's ass cheeks and pushed the tip against her tight dark pink star. It disappeared into the Mayor immediately. "Your ass is just as greedy as your pussy, huh brat?"

Regina groaned as the toy slowly stretched her open and she nodded her answer. Emma's sound smack across Regina's sit spot made the Mayor jump in surprise, and her ass puckered when her body stiffened; thick cheeks jiggled from the blow. Emma's hand burned from the contact, and it was probably the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her life. "I said, your ass is just as greedy as your pussy, huh brat?" She pressed the plug firmly into the brunette's ass, which caused the woman to yelp before she answered. "Yes, Miss Swan! My ass is hungry for you!"

Emma held the leash tight, preventing Regina from shying away from the violation as she pushed steadily inside. As they got closer to the bell, she felt Regina tense up. The blonde slipped her fingers down and circled around the woman's clit. Pleasure erupted from the action, and her body relaxed and took the rest of the plug with relative ease. Emma pressed it further until the base was flush with the woman's skin. She circled the palm of her hand over Regina's ass cheek, "That's a good girl R'Gina." Emma noticed that the praise she gave caused Regina to drip her essence onto the bed so she doubled down basking in figuring out something that turned the brunette on, "Your Miss was right; you are such a _good_ girl!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma lovingly pets Regina on her head when Ruby started discussing her punishment. She ran her fingernails over the woman's scalp and felt Regina nuzzle into the caress. That simple small gesture meant the entire world to Emma, and perhaps, she thought in the back of her mind, she was reading into it, but to the blonde, it was acceptance of a job done well, and she felt elated at Regina's submission.

 _She isn't submitting to you; she is submitting to her Mistress. Her lover._

Emma didn't stop the stroking during Ruby's punishment; she offered the Queen a bit of her strength in her time of need and pushed her own destructive thoughts from her head. Ruby held the paddle across the opening of Regina's sex and landed on target with a loud crack. "Don't you dare push that plug out!" Ruby demanded when Regina tensed up violently at the first swat.

Ruby antagonized, "It seems as though my dirty little whore has lost her stamina hmm?"

Once the sting faded, Regina cleared her throat and answered, "Yes, Miss, it's been too long."

Ruby doled out her punishment, and between strikes, Emma caressed the Queen. She held Regina's leash tight, applying constant pressure to her throat as she was being punished; giving the Queen a continual reminder of her control over her. The last five strikes caused Regina to cry out in agony, and Emma wanted more. She slipped two fingers inside of the Queen and rubbed against the plug that was buried in the brunette's ass. This action caused the Mayor to shudder and clench around the blonde's fingers. Emma removed her essence soaked digits and placed them in her mouth.

The Mayor tasted good, and she wanted more.

Ruby walked away to replace the paddle on the toy rack and grabbed a pair of clamps she knew Regina would enjoy and went back over to Emma. She reached down under the Queen and released the woman's breasts from their confines. She slip her hand over the closest warm mound and pinched at her already hard nipple. She skillfully attached the clamp which elicited a hiss from the Mayor. She handed the other one to Emma, who took it with awe.

Emma cupped her warm hand over Regina's breast for the first time, reverently, feeling the soft flesh under her palm, she closed her eyes as she kneaded the thick breast. She came back from her happy place and tweaked the nipple that was already quite hard before she attached the clamp down. Regina's body stiffened as she tightened the clamp.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Miss Swan!" the brunette exclaimed, and her body started to shudder. Emma looked up to Ruby, panic-stricken. Ruby held up a little device in the palm of her hand with a wide smile.

Emma asked curiously, "What's that, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby turned the dial up, and Regina howled to Emma's surprise. "Tell Miss Swan, pet. What is this device?"

"E-electro pulse control wand M-miss S-swan," Regina said through gritted teeth. Emma's face broke out into a wide smile, and Ruby handed over the device.

"Keep it below seven; my pet can't handle more than that."

Emma nodded as she took the wireless device. Emma instructed Regina to flip over and then climbed on top and hovered over her as soon as the woman complied. She tenderly ran her fingers through her black locks. "Does that hurt pet?" Emma asked using Ruby's name for her submissive then crinkled her nose with a distaste for the term.

Jealous much Swan?

"N-no Miss."

"Do you want it to, brat?"

"Y-yes, Miss!" Regina exclaimed in a panting breath and arched her back. Emma looked down at the brunette writhing under her, and her breath caught in her chest at how amazing she looked.

Emma crawled down the bed, pushing Regina's legs open and buried her face into the intoxicating scent of her opening. As her tongue darted out to touch Regina's throbbing sex, she turned the dial up a half mark, and the Queen squealed under her. She sucked the Mayor's sex into her mouth, and the brunette let out a guttural groan that reached down into Emma and made her rub herself against the bed. Regina was panting heavily as Emma licked her clean. Just as she felt Regina start to pass the no return point, she removed her mouth from the woman's pleasure point.

Regina was panting and groaned her frustration with the blonde who just looked up at her with a wicked smile. She turned the dial another half step up, hitting six on the meter, and Regina arched her back again and groaned.

"Tell me how it feels Regina." Emma hissed as she crawled back atop the woman.

"It is painful, Miss Swan!"

"But.." Emma goaded as she licked up the center of Regina's abdomen and chest.

"B-but… I…" Regina was writhing under Emma's soft caresses and kisses.

"But you like it… tell me how you like how your Miss tortures you."

Regina snapped open her eyes and looked into the green eyes of the would-be Mistress. "I love how you hurt me, Miss Swan."

Emma lost her breath at the sincerity of Regina's confession. Both women were completely in the moment, and neither noticed Ruby take a seat to watch her eager protégé soar.

"Oh Ems… you are a natural Domme…" the leggy brunette chuckled to herself.

Emma's eyes hooded as she looked into the dark woman's expressive eyes, then wrapped her fingers gently around Regina's throat "I want to turn you over my knee brat. Are you too sore from Miss Lucas' punishment?"

Regina asked in a whisper, "Will you use your hand on me, Miss?"

Emma nodded, "I want to feel the sting on your perfect ass, Regina."

Regina groaned and arched her body up towards the blonde, "Then, I am not too sore Miss Swan. I want to feel your punishment, please…" Her voice grew deep with desire, and Emma's grip on her throat tightened with her excitement. "Hurt me, Miss Swan," Regina moaned.

Emma released her grip and slipped her hand around the back of Regina's neck and pulled the brunette into a fiery kiss. She let go of herself and poured her emotion into the kiss that set her entire body a flame. Her hips instinctively thrust into Regina's mound as their passion rose which caused the brunette to gasp into Emma's mouth. This produced a smile from the blonde and ultimately broke their embrace.

Emma sat up and straddled Regina's hips before turning the device in her hand down slowly, then completely off. She twisted the turnkey that loosened the first clamp, and the brunette sucked back a breath as the blood coursed back into the tormented nipple. She covered the hard little nub with her warm mouth and gently sucked it in deep. She swirled her tongue over and around it as she gently squeezed the breast in her hand and hummed her satisfaction when Regina let the pleasure she felt engulf her and mewled little panting moans.

"You are such a good girl, brat. I want to reward you before I punish you again." Emma worked on releasing Regina's other nipple as she spoke. "Tell me, good girl, have you thought about me, alone in your bed at night?" She wrapped her lips around the tight, abused nipple and waited for Regina's response.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I think about you," Regina panted. Emma swatted at Regina's breast landing a firm smack. "Tell me, brat; you know what Miss Swan wants to hear." She recaptured the hard nipple, using her teeth to gently graze each of them as she sucked.

"I touch my greedy little pussy and imagine it is you, Miss Swan, taking me without my consent. I want you to take me, to... to use me for your pleasure. I want t-to give you pleasure, Miss Swan."

"How exactly would you do that, brat?" Emma felt the shiver of the woman below her.

"I would imagine myself being such a good girl for you that you would allow me to… touch you… to put m-my mouth on you, Miss…"

Emma leaned in close and brushed a stray hair from the woman's face and quietly asked, "Where do you want to put your mouth, good girl?"

"I want to taste you… y-your… vagina, Miss Swan. I want to show you how much I…" Emma pulled the girl's nipples between her fingers as she spoke, causing Regina to lose her train of thought.

"How much you what, brat?" Emma said with a smile.

"Oh gods, Miss Swan! H-how much I want you to fuck me!" Regina exclaimed thoughtlessly.

Emma bit down on Regina's nipple as the words registered in her mind and Regina arched into the bite and groaned. "You've been such a good girl today; I think you deserve to taste your Miss." Emma lifted herself off of the tiny brunette and could feel the river in her panties as they stuck to her center. She looked over to Ruby for permission, and the young brunette nodded silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma tugged the leash she had a firm grasp of, coaxing Regina off of the bed. She took the Queen's hands and guided them to her hips, silently permitting her to unzip her leather pants. Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and pushed her down onto her knees as the woman opened the length of her leg and watched as she happily complied, exposing Emma's porcelain skin.

Ruby stood and helped Emma keep her balance as the blonde removed her shoes stepping out of the leather leggings, and the wolf pulled the Sheriff's underwear down slowly. Her warm hands slid over her muscular abdomen and whispered into her ear, "Is this okay, Emma?"

Emma nodded, silently looking down at the brunette of her dreams kneeling between her legs and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The Mayor had her head bowed, slightly, her eyes lowered, looking away from the Savior as she was being exposed and teased by Miss Lucas.

"You are doing so well my protégé," Ruby praised, and Emma rolled her hips into the brunette behind her.

Emma slipped her heels back on, remembering Regina liked them and widened her stance. She fisted a handful of the messy black hair and pulled Regina's mouth to her sex. Emma held onto her self control and didn't groan out, but Regina did as her tongue made contact with the blonde's warm, wet inner folds. "How does Miss Swan taste, pet?" Ruby husked over the blonde's shoulder as she grabbed and pinched Emma's breasts.

"She is exquisite, Miss," Regina said quickly between laps of her tongue.

Regina wrapped her lips around Emma's tight bundle and gently sucked, causing Emma to gasp and coo out, "Oh, good girl! Just like that!" her grip on Regina's hair tightened, and her hips started to buck as she neared the apex of her release.

Suddenly everything was far too sensitive, and she ripped Regina away before she toppled over the edge she liked to skirt so much and bent down and kissed her hard. Tasting herself on the woman's lips sent a jolt into her loins, reigniting her passion.

She broke the embrace and rested her forehead against the brunette's and whispered, "You are such a good girl, Gina."

Regina drank in the praise but looked disappointed in the flash of a moment.

Emma asked, genuinely concerned, "What's wrong?"

"But I didn't make you come, Miss Swan."

"My pleasure wasn't what was offered, brat. Do you think you deserve it so quickly?"

Knitted brows pulled down in confusion. Miss Lucas used her for her pleasure, and that had been long ago agreed upon, it was what was normal. Miss Swan clearly had another agenda, and this realization made the brunette a little nervous. The unexpected was exciting, Regina decided, and she answered Miss Swan with what she thought was required of her, "No, Miss Swan."

"Right. Let's go then." Emma tugged Regina's leash, the sight of which drove the blonde mad with excitement, and guided her to the horse bench. She instructed Ruby how she wanted the brunette restrained, and the two women worked quickly to lash down the Mayor. Bare ass in the air, wrists, and ankles stretched and bound to the legs of the bench, Regina's diaphragm was pressed firmly into the peak of the bench.

Emma knelt next to Regina's face and checked in on her, "Are you okay, Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"You can breathe okay? The restraints aren't too tight?" She unclipped the leash and checked the binds around the brunette's extremities.

"Yes, Miss, my position is adequate." The Mayor took a labored breath and added, "Thank you."

Emma gently kissed the brunette on the cheek and whispered, "You are so beautiful like this, my brat. I've never wanted you more than I do right at this moment."

Emma stood to her full height and tapped on the plug that was still nestled deep inside the Mayor's ass. "Ready for me, brat?"

With a thick swallow, Regina nodded absently, her mind churning with images of what the Sheriff could have in store for her. A tight crack across the back of her thigh snapped her back to the present instantly, and she yelped, "Yes, Miss Swan!"

Ruby whispered to Emma, "I have a wide selection of gags, Miss Swan."

Emma slapped the pink flesh of the Mayor's ass and closed her eyes as Regina yelped again in surprise. "No, no. I want to hear her, Miss Lucas."

"As you wish, Miss Swan." Ruby's wide toothy grin spread across her face when she asked, "Is there anything I can get you since you clearly don't need any direction from me?"

Emma smiled shyly and rubbed Regina's ass and thought about the offer before a wide wicked grin spread across her face. "Yes please, Miss Lucas, can you tease this brat's aching nipples while I spank her?"

Ruby chuckled knowingly and immediately sat down on the floor next to the brunette and began teasing and pinching Regina's breasts.

Emma relished the sting of her palm as she slapped Regina's bubbly ass over and over. The brunette's hissing and grunts had quickly turned to groans and gasps and Emma, once she was sure the Queen had reached a level of euphoria, plunged three fingers into Regina's wet opening. The older brunette groaned out, and Emma could see the woman's legs strain in an attempt to spread. She pumped into the Queen mercilessly and pressed the plug in tandem.

Regina's cries got louder and louder the closer she got to her climax, and Emma slapped her ass one last time before reaching between the woman's legs to rub her hard clit. "That's a good girl; you take all of what Miss Swan gives you, brat."

Regina's vagina opened, and Emma instantly added a fourth finger and pounded into the woman. The brunette's cunt gripped Emma's hand, and Regina's body began to quake as cries of ecstasy filled her senses. Emma felt the downpour of Regina's orgasm crest her hands and sprayed over her bare thighs keeping in time with Regina's pulsing pleasure, and the rush that followed was quickly replaced with concern for her Queen. The female ejaculate was hard on the system, and she suspected Regina would need to feel safe and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby exclaimed in surprise, "What the fuck? You little whore!" Her jealousy thickly laden in her voice. "You've been holding out on me, pet!"

Emma withdrew herself, and the butt plug, from the Mayor; quickly unbuckled the restraints and lifted the Queen up and carried her over to the bed. Emma had experience with making women come in such a way, and although she had never personally done it herself, she knew that it was incredibly draining emotionally. Emma snapped her fingers at the leggy brunette and demanded, "Towel. Blanket." Ruby pulled out a towel from beneath the toy rack bench and tossed it over to her then made her way upstairs in search of a blanket.

Emma held the Queen to her breast and did her best to dry off the woman's thighs, wrapping the small towel around her ass then pulled the black satin sheet around the brunette's damp body and held her. Emma realized quickly the Queen in her arms was quietly crying. "Shhh, Gina. I've got you. It's okay."

The brunette inhaled a shuddering breath and mumbled, "I don't even know why I'm crying this is ridiculous."

Emma smiled and gently said, "It is okay. You ejaculated. Tears sometimes happen afterward."

"I've never done that before," the brunette shyly said.

"Judging by Miss Lucas' jealousy, I gathered that." Emma chuckled, but her face showed the pride she felt. This was something that was hers. She did this miraculous thing that Ruby hadn't had first. Call it petty, but Emma was proud.

"I mean with anyone, Miss Swan." The gentle pink on the apples of the Queen's cheeks grew darker, and Emma wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

Ruby made her way down the stairs, "Ems I don't have blankets here…" As she rounded the staircase, she saw the women wrapped up in each other's arms. Losing her footing, she slipped startling the Mayor out of her safe haven. Regina's mind focused, and she leaped from the bed and the security of Miss Swan's arms.

Emma saw the walls of the Queen shoot up, and the woman grow rigid in an instant when Regina addressed the leggy brunette, "I believe our time is up, Miss Lucas."

"We actually ran over, but that's fine, I have no other appointments today." Ruby grinned.

Regina reached under the bed and grabbed her bag. Pulling out an envelope, she handed it to the taller brunette who took it with a questioning eyebrow raise and then in a puff of purple smoke; the Queen was gone.

Ruby asked, "What the fuck was that about?"

Emma's face held the same surprise the wolf felt when she asked, motioning toward the white envelope, "What is that?"

"Oh, um, her payment."

Emma scrunched up her face as she wrapped the sheet around her waist, she asked, "Payment for what?"

"Oh, this," Ruby said, waving her hands around the room.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"She pays you… ?"

Ruby nodded her head as if that was the craziest thing she'd ever heard, "Uh, yeah?"

"Like a fucking prostitute? Fuck Ruby! Did she think she was paying ME?" The color drained from the already pale woman's face as she felt the dark walls close in on her; she panicked. "I gotta go!" she exclaimed and fled to the upstairs.

"Emma!" Ruby called as she chased her up the stairs

"No, Ruby! What the fuck?! I like her! And she's my kid's mother, and now she thinks I'm a fucking prostitute?"

"Ems! Calm down! Will you let me explain?!"

Emma whipped around on the wolf girl with a snarl. "Explain what? I didn't know when I came out here I'd be pimping myself out to my kid's mother, Rubes!"

Red bristled and straightened her back in the face of the blonde's accusations. "Will you stop calling it that for fuck sakes?! I'm not a god damn prostitute! I'm a dominatrix! She pays me to dominate her, not to fuck her!"

Emma was seething, and she finally let her jealousy consume her. She angrily stuffed her mostly damp legs into her skinny jeans and spat, "Yeah, but you do fuck her!"

The wolf backed down when she saw the blatant hurt her friend was feeling and asked in a soothing tone. "Do you want me to stop seeing her?"

Emma laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, because I have any say in what she fucking does or who she fucking fucks!" The jealousy the Savior felt was palpable, and she knew it. She needed to get out of that cabin where all she could smell was Regina Mills.

"You may not, but I do."

Emma scoffed and bent over to tie her sneakers.

"We have a contract. A contract I was going to gift to you if things went well today," the wolf said as she sheepishly lowered her eyes.

Emma sat up with a surprised look on her face and just gaped at her friend.

"I know it may not seem like it right this second," the brunette took the Savior's stunned stance as an opportunity to get into her personal space. "But I was trying to help you. Both of you. I think you are a natural, Em. I've never seen anyone take to Dominating as quickly or as proficiently as you. I do it for the money," Ruby rolled her eyes and admitted, "Alright, I get off on the power, but I do it for the money mostly." She took her friend's quiet contemplation as progress and knelt next to her. "You do it because it is who you are. She recognized that in you. You owned her."

Emma shook her head and broke the bewitching stare of green lycan eyes.

No, this wasn't real.

"She was simply paying for a service, like getting her dry cleaning done, or her roots touched up. Even if it was real, which it wasn't, she ran. I know how to run, and that woman could be an Olympic gold medalist in running from your problems."

"I bet you a night of drinks at the 'Hole she still has her collar on. She may have run, but she still gave you that precious gift of trust, Emma."

Emma folded her arms around herself as if she were protecting her ego from the wolf's trickery and inevitable disappointment. Emma shook her head at what her friend was saying, "Because she belongs to you. You told her to give me the key."

Red rolled her eyes at the Savior's stubbornness. "Yeah, but she still gave it to you. She could have refused. She has a safeword. She gave you her submission, Emma, because she wanted you to have it."

Emma sat and quietly contemplated what the waitress had said, and Ruby took the opportunity to pick up and hand the blonde a manila envelope. Emma looked up at the green eyes studying her and then quickly opened it.

Surprise and wonder crossed the emerald eyes of the Savior, "What if…" she thickly swallowed before she continued, "What if she refuses?"

"You really don't listen well, do you?" Ruby said with an exaggerated sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina Mills transported herself from the safety of the Savior's arms and the most incredible raw feelings she had ever felt in her life, back to her bedroom in the mansion. She stripped off the leather harness and magicked it clean before hanging it up in the back of her closet.

 _I'll just tell Miss Lucas this was a mistake and it will never happen again. We'll just go back to the way things were before that… that… woman…_

 _It won't be the same. Ruby Lucas isn't Miss Swan._

 _What the hell was that? How did she make me come completely undone?!_

Deciding it had to be the Savior's magic that made her feel what she felt that afternoon because the woman was made of true love and even though she was confident the blonde didn't know how to wield her magic, that didn't mean she couldn't.

 _Magic is emotion._

 _What kind of emotional turmoil could the blonde have been in to cause that… that reaction in me?_

She shook the question from her mind and wrapped a robe around herself then prepared to get into the shower. She was startled when the doorbell rang out in the empty house. Regina rolled her eyes and magically cleaned the sex from every inch of her body and dressed in something respectable and marched down the stairs in a huff when whomever it was, began to pound on the door.

"I swear on all that is dark in this world if you scuff my door..!" Regina ripped open the front door ready to blast whomever it was into next week and instantly lost her anger in the blink of an eye at the sight of Emma Swan looking disheveled and worried.

"Sheriff Swan."

Right, Sheriff. Not Miss. It wasn't real.

"Madam Mayor," Emma replied, meeting the smoldering gaze of the brunette.

When neither woman said anything, Regina caved irritably, "What do you want, Sheriff?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't believe that would be wise under the circumstances, do you?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked," Emma snapped back then pulled the small key from the depths of her cleavage.

Fuck I guess next weekend is going to be expensive.

Regina absently put her hand to her neck, and her cheeks blushed instantly when she felt the cool metal of her submission. She moved to the side and silently allowed the blonde entrance.

"I would have just magicked it off," Regina said determined to keep the upper hand.

"Of course you could have, but you didn't." Emma looked down at the tiny key in her hand and added, "You gave this to me as a symbol of your trust, and I take that very seriously, Regina."

"M-Miss Sw.. Sheriff …" the Mayor stumbled then firmly took back control, reminding herself who this woman was.

"No," Emma announced. "I am Miss Swan until I take that collar off!" Challenging green eyes met cool brown, and Regina backed down.

She folded her arms around herself and hissed, "Then take it off! Miss Swan!"

"No. Not until you listen and listen good, brat!" Emma noticed the woman's posture slid into a more open, submissive stance when the sound of Emma's favored pet name rolled off her tongue. Emma stepped closer, emboldened by the glimpse of the woman she had that afternoon, the woman who had an emotional orgasm in the safety of her arms barely an hour before. "I feel like I need to make a few things clear to you and once I've done that I'll remove that collar and leave you to decide what you want to do." Emma's voice wavered, for the second time that day, the chance to be rejected was extremely high, and she found she couldn't help but put herself in this position to be hurt. "I want it clear that you did not pay me to do what we did today. I didn't know that was the deal you have with Ruby, and I will not let you think that was why I was there."

Regina pulled her brow down in confusion, and Emma answered her unasked question. "I went there to learn, but I stayed, because of you."

The Mayor wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her eyes away from the heavy glare of the Savior when Emma continued, "Today was real to me. I.. It… you…" Emma took a breath at the edge of the abyss, "You made me feel things today that no one else ever has, I want you."

"You want me?"

Emma could hear that familiar teasing bratty tone the Mayor had used with her a thousand times before, and she schooled her features, stepping into the Queen's personal space and husked, "I want to own you."

The brunette thickly swallowed and couldn't bring her eyes away from the Savior's lips. Emma took the dark lust filled stare as a positive reaction and continued, "I want you to be my brat."

"B-but Miss Lucas has…"

"I have already spoken to your Miss. I have laid my claim on you, and she has gifted me your contract." Emma could see the cogs turning behind those dark expressive eyes, and she held up the contract dissolution between Ruby and Regina and Emma's new contract already signed with Emma's signature. "I do things differently than Miss Lucas, Regina. First, you will not pay me. This isn't some pastime you use to get your rocks off. I am taking you. Mind," Emma ran the backs of two of her fingers down the brunette's temple, and side of her face, "Body," her hand traveled down the woman's arm around her abdomen then back up against her sternum, "and soul." The lustful black eyes watched the pale fingers possess her, and her body trembled with anticipation and delightful fear.

 _Yes!_ Regina's mind screamed out, but she stood silent, letting the blonde Savior continue her little speech.

"If you would like to finally be truly owned, Regina Mills," she handed the manila envelope over to the Queen with a partial half smile, "Read this over and sign it."

Regina took the paperwork from the Savior in literally stunned silence, and Emma walked behind her and commanded her to kneel. Regina didn't hesitate; she got down on her knees in the foyer of her home.

Emma's gentle fingers slid across the skin of her neck and with a high pitched click, she felt the collar loosen, and she instantly felt a sense of loss as the metal clasp was removed. Strong cool fingers rubbed the tender flesh around the Queen's neck, soothing the angry red marks the collar had caused that afternoon.

Emma bent over and whispered into her ear, "Don't keep me waiting, brat."

Regina felt fresh desire pulse from between her thighs, and she nodded, with an almost inaudible, "Yes, Miss Swan."

When Emma was gone from her home, and the Queen got up and went into her office, took a quick look at the standard contract, at the bottom of which, in Miss Swan's familiar chicken scratch writing it said, "Rules, obligations, expectations, and discipline to be determined. By signing this, you agree you are mine from this day forward."

The brunette picked up a pen and signed her elegant script next to Emma's sloppy signature and texted her new Mistress that it was done.

Emma chuckled when Regina's ringtone alerted her of the message as she rolled to a stop at the end of Mifflin street. She texted the woman back.

 **Fantastic. You have pleased me my brat.**


	9. Chapter 9

She remembered the restraints digging into her wrists and ankles. The helpless feeling of being taken by the Sheriff haunted her. The woman's strong fingers pumping into her, the sting as the woman's free hand reddened her rear. How she tugged futilely against the bindings when her sex became too sensitive for the Sheriff's rough touches then how she toppled over in her climax when the woman didn't stop stimulating her. Her hips were bucking against the hard thrusts like she could swallow the Savior whole. Her head spun as she gasped for breath. Her colorful orgasm blinded her, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted into strong arms and cradled. Her range of emotions swirled around her, and she took a deep breath drawing on the Sheriff's strength. Soft, breathy reassurances whispered into her ear brought her from the brink of what was the depths of her own mind, and she'd never felt so secure in her life. So safe.

Her arms tightened around the woman who held her, and she cherished the moment for what it was; acceptance. For the first time in her life, she felt safe and secure and cared for. She let go of herself as toned arms protected her.

Regina Mills was startled from her daydream by her secretary, "Mister Proctor on line 3, Mayor Mills."

"Thank you, Julia," she said tightly.

That was three weeks ago. She was handed a promise of more from the prophesied Savior and then was left to her own devices. Wondering. Waiting. Questioning herself, her sanity. Her worth. She rushed to sign away her freedom to a woman who made her feel. The woman who made her feel so many things. Anger. Fear. Jealousy.

 _Frustration._

Since the afternoon the Savior took her, she hadn't felt the intimacy she craved with the woman, despite their frequent work-related interactions. She'd signed over herself on a scribbled promise that was hastily drawn up, and as the time lurched forward, she started to regret jumping at the chance of being truly taken. Owned. In a way, she'd never before felt.

She ached for release. Release from her burden. Sexual release. But yet she sat alone and dejected.

Her interactions with Miss Lucas were sufficient and had been so for decades. They had the kind of arrangement that got her through the mundane of Storybrooke life and until Emma Swan, she thought that was enough.

Now she was alone again and didn't even have the wolf to fall back on. She felt irritated and restless, and her restless irritation was felt by those around her.

"You may believe the title of Mayor is undeserved, but trust me, Proctor, Your Majesty is well deserved, or have you forgotten to whom you speak?"

"No, Your Majesty."

The quiet contrite reply pleased the Mayor, and she rolled her eyes and added, "That being said, I don't necessarily disagree with you. I'll add your request to the talking points at Thursday's meeting. Now, if that is all?"

With gratitude received, she disconnected her call with a slam. Pain at the base of her neck pinched the start of a headache, and she sighed and attempted to let go of her frustrations. She opened the top drawer of her desk and picked up a bottle of Tylenol. Shaking three out into the palm of her hand, she tossed them back and took a long drink of her water. She felt the tension across her shoulders. How tight and closed in she felt. She dug her fingertips into the delicate muscles of her neck and wished she had an appointment with the wolf.

Emma was distant, and even when they saw each other, it was as if nothing had changed between them.

This wasn't what she'd signed up for — Curt text messages and cool public interactions. The Mayor felt low on the priority list, and that wasn't how she imagined proper ownership to be.

 _Put aside. Neglected._

Of course, there has been an abundant amount of work to be done at the Sheriff's station, and yes the woman's role as the Savior would always be first and foremost, but the Mayor is despondent. Perhaps the Savior changed her mind about their arrangement.

* * *

The day Regina made a surprise visit to the station was the last civil effort to get the blonde's attention. The woman and her father were rushing out on a call, and again, Regina was marginalized.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Come on, Emma; we've gotta go!" Prince Charming anxiously hurried the Sheriff.

"I'll meet you in the car," Emma dismissed then focused her attention back on the Mayor. "Did someone do something to you?"

She shook her head and lied, "No, I was just stopping in to see if you had the requisition forms for the office supplies to add to the budget…"

"Req forms, huh? No. I'll drop them off or have someone drop them off for you in the morning." David's voice called over the walkie-talkie, "Emma, what's your 20?"

Emma rolled her eyes and explained, "Henry is teaching him CB Radio code."

"Adorable," the Mayor drawled with an eye roll.

"I really gotta run, if that was all you needed?"

"Yes, of course. Be careful, dear." Regina rolled her eyes at the knowing smile she got from the Savior just before the woman turned and left her alone.

Since that interaction, the Mayor fell into a more familiar role with the Sheriff, but even her needling the Savior didn't get the expected rise out of the woman. She was at a total loss as to how to get what she wanted. What she needed from the blonde.

The feeling she felt as strong hands grabbed up the back of her hair and roughly pulled her where she wanted her. How excited the Savior had been, her thick desire was rubbed across the Mayor's cheeks and chin. Then the brunette's first taste of Emma Swan as she plunged her tongue between slick folds. She'd closed her eyes and felt free as Emma ground her sex into Regina's mouth and the Savior praised, "Oh good girl! Just like that!"

The insurmountable joy the Queen felt at those tiny words meant everything to her. The entire exchange felt a level of intimacy she didn't know existed. The way the Savior looked at her, cool but hungry. Wanted. It made her knees weak, just thinking about it. The looks she's gotten since then were wracked with worry or annoyance at whatever petty thing Regina was doing to get under her skin. She felt the flush of desire as her thoughts stoked the flames of her need.

 _She needed._

She decided that she would go and have a discussion with the wolf, perhaps even without a contractual obligation, the woman would help her relieve her stresses, with the right incentives.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma Swan panicked as Emma Swan has been known to do. The confidence she held in the basement of Ruby's playhouse dissolved when she left the most significant decision in her life up to a sassy brunette with a mean streak that could make the strongest man alive cower.

She needed to know more. She felt. She felt plenty, but she needed to know more about how and why and more importantly, about the Mayor herself. She spent the last couple of weeks eye-deep in Dominance and play safety and a plethora of other topics she wished to broach with the Mayor.

Leading up to her introduction to Ruby Lucas's lifestyle, Emma hadn't given it too much thought as to how deep she wished to get into it herself. Of course, she was interested, but it wasn't until Regina became a part of the play did it grab Emma's full attention. She'd been attracted to the woman, of course, but it was something deeper that Emma connected to, and she knew it.

She got a snapshot of the signed agreement from the Mayor via text and Emma allowed herself to feel that connection openly, for the first time. She didn't want to screw it up by rushing in as she was apt to do.

So she studied and made regular visits out to Ruby's playhouse for technique training. She felt an excessive amount of pressure to get things right for Regina and wanted to know everything about everything. During her time at the playhouse, she refused to involve the Mayor for several reasons, and the largest one was the fact that she was feeling things for Regina and seeing her with Ruby would be distracting. She felt possessive and jealous and didn't want those things to get in the way of her education.

Although Ruby was an excellent source for hands-on training, she did most of her education online. She has always been good in school, especially with subjects that interested her and was efficient with how she absorbed the topics. Her main focus of interest has been the few things Ruby suggested that Regina was into. The woman had an endless well of knowledge on the subject of Regina Mills, but pain play was what the wolf circled back to. So she focused on the sensory aspect of pain play and how to heighten the submissive's pleasure. She wanted to hurt the Mayor, but she only wanted that pain to be for pleasure. Regina Mills in the height of pleasure was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen, and she promised herself that when she saw it again, it would truly belong to her.

As she did her research, she put together amendments to her hastily signed contract with the brunette. A list of rules and expectations and of course, her set of limits were added.

She logged onto one of the chat sites she recently joined, just to casually lurk and get a feel for the dynamics as the strangers talked to one another. She was reading through sensory deprivation during pet play when a username caught her eye. Apple_Bottom.

 **Apple_Bottom: My new Dom doesn't make time for me. I work with him, so I see him all the time, but there's always something else he'd rather be doing. I know his job is important, but since we became "official" he pretty much just dropped off the planet.**

The username forced her thoughts to the Mayor, for a variety of reasons. The woman's penchant for apples, the way her ass curves in skin-tight dress pants, the fact that she is a submissive. If there were ever to be a username for Regina Mills, Apple_Bottom would be it.

Emma stared at the words the user Apple_Bottom wrote and considered the last couple of weeks had been hectic for herself and how little actual face time she got with the Mayor, and she started to feel guilty. The one time Regina came into the office she regretted having to leave, but there was a fairy dust emergency down at the mines, and she absolutely had no time to spare.

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: Yo- u need to drop that zero and git wit a HeR0**

 **Dark_Swan108: Apple, how long has he been a Dom?**

 **Apple_Bottom: I don't know Swan, why?**

 **Phat_Daddi16: I lik vaginas**

 **Dark_Swan108: So, your relationship is new?**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: Daddi, you like vaginas, or you lick vaginas?**

 **Phat_Daddi16: lik**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: smh forget I asked.**

 **Apple_Bottom: Yes, he offered me a contract of exclusive submission but then acted like it didn't matter. Maybe he changed his mind about me.**

 **Dark_Swan108: Maybe he's figuring out his game plan, ya know? Maybe he's nervous about being with such a good submissive**

 **Phat_Daddi16: boobies!**

 **Apple_Bottom: You don't know that, Swan.**

 **Dark_Swan108: No, but there could be more going on than you know. Maybe he doesn't want to burden you with whatever it is**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: Dude is probably cheating**

 **Phat_Daddi16: He is cheating. He had the butt sex with his boyfriend in your bed**

 **Phat_Daddi16: butthole penis poop**

 **Dark_Swan108: he's not cheating you dill hole**

 **Apple_Bottom: I don't think he's cheating. His job is very important, and this lifestyle would kill it for him.**

 **Dark_Swan108: Have you talked about it? I mean with him?**

 **Apple_Bottom: No. I don't know how to ask him about it. Whenever I'm around him now, I slip into my subspace**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: So when do we start sending diq pics?**

 **Dark_Swan108: What was your relationship like before the contract?**

 **Apple_Bottom: Rocky.**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: Daddi! Stop sending me pictures of your tiny prick!**

 **Apple_Bottom: Duckz! You literally just asked for them**

 **Ugly_Duckz_DTF: his username is false advertising.**

 **Apple_Bottom: ew**

 **Dark_Swan108: seriously?**

"Do you think Regina is manipulating her?" Snow White asked her husband as they entered their shared apartment with their daughter.

Emma looked up from her laptop and asked, "What now?"

"I'm sure it's nothing honey," Charming said with a soft smile as he helped his wife out of her jacket.

"It didn't look like nothing," Snow insisted hanging her purse from the coat rack by the door.

"What happened?" Emma closed down her browser and gave her full attention to her parents. Regina was more important than the online chat ever would be.

"I think something is going on with the Evil Queen," Snow answered as she moved into the kitchen and kissed her daughter on the crown of her head.

Emma rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Mom, we've talked about this!"

"I know I know, habits die hard," the brunette waved off the complaint.

Emma tried not to bite then asked with concern, "What did Regina do now?"

"Nothing, Red was hugging her in the kitchen at Granny's. It's just strange is all," her mother informed and pulled out the gallon of orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

Emma's face pinched as she considered what the hell any of that could mean and asked for clarification, "Red was hugging her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah Red seemed fine afterward," her mother replied, then offered, "Juice?"

"I mean Regina. What was the matter with her?" Emma could feel her jealousy bubble up to the surface; her words were curt, and she knew it.

Snow downed the last of her juice then put the cup in the sink and answered, "I don't know, Red wouldn't say. She denied it happened in fact, but I saw what I saw."

David came out from the downstairs bathroom and said in a stern voice, "Alright Mrs. Nolan, that's enough gossip."

Emma shook her head in confusion, "So she denied it? What did she say?"

"I'm not gossiping David. I'm concerned for my friend. You know what the Evil Queen is capable of."

Emma scolded, "Mom!"

Snow smiled as she closed her eyes with condescension, "Yes dear."

"She's trying to change."

"Sure she is," the woman brushed off the comment with a patronizing eye roll.

Emma rolled her own eyes and grabbed up her laptop and asked, "What did Ruby say when you asked about the hug?"

"She said it didn't happen. No excuse or anything, just flat out denial and then she refused to discuss it."

"That is weird," Emma agreed just above a whisper.

"No, it isn't," David interjected and laid a look on his wife."I suppose if Red wants to get tangled up in that mess, it's her life," the former princess sighed with a shake of her head.

Emma took immediate offense at that and stood, holding her laptop over her chest. "Seriously? A mess?"

"It's complicated, sweetheart," Snow smiled in that way that always made Emma feel like the woman considered her less than what she actually was.

"If there's something going on between them, which I assure you there is not, Red would be..."

"You weren't there. I am aware of Regina's abundant attributes, she is my stepmother, but I also know her penchant for depravity. Trust me; it's not natural."

Emma cocked a curious eyebrow, "Such as?"

"We don't need to discuss it," David said with a deep blush.

Snow cupped her mouth and said in a low tone, "It's sexual in nature, I don't think we need to talk about it in front of your father."

Emma fish gaped and said, "I don't think we need to discuss it at all. As long as whatever she is doing is with consenting adults, then it's none of anyone's business."

Snow wrinkled up her nose and ushered her blushing husband into their bedroom area and said, "Sure honey. Good night."

Emma tucked her laptop under her arm and trudged upstairs. She sat down on her bed and thought about what Regina and Red could hug about? She pulled out her cell phone and called her friend.

Ruby answered the phone out of breath, "So your mom said she saw Gina and me together, huh?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted with a pout.

"Your jelly-belly head got a hard-on, and you want to know what it was about?"

"Yeah."

"Stop pouting Swan."

Emma fell back on her bed and defended herself, "I'm not! Is she okay?"

"You've left her to her own devices too long dude. She has massive inferiority issues because of her mom. You can't leave her twist."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

Emma closed her eyes and knew the wolf was right and conceded, "Okay, but I don't want to screw this up."

"You are screwing it up," the wolf informed lightly.

"Augh I know! Okay," Emma sat up on the edge of her bed and asked in a serious tone, "How do I fix it?"

"She needs structure. You promised her things. Go deliver." Red's authoritarian Top voice gave Emma shivers, and she felt the weight of her insecurities. "What if she hates what I do or what I want?"

Ruby sighed, "She blind-signed a bare-bones contract, Swan. She's interested in what you do and what you want."

Emma whined, "But Rubes… I really like her."

"I know sweetie," the wolf chuckled.

"I mean, I really really like her."

"I know. Hang up and go deliver," Red said in her no-nonsense tone.

Emma dropped her head back and said her goodbye's and got off the phone. She sat in stunned contemplation for several moments before deciding that Ruby was right, she had promises to fill, and the Mayor had waited long enough. She packed a small bag of the few items she'd ordered online for them along with a change of clothes and made her way over to Regina's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina answered the door with irritated glassy eyes, and she looked genuinely surprised that the Savior was standing in her doorway.

"Miss Sw… Emma."

"Alright," Emma conceded, "I deserved that. Can I come in?"

"I don't think that would be wise. It's late."

"It's nine o'clock. We need to talk." Emma donned her cool assertive look hoping to take away the brunette's argument.

Regina was not convinced, so Emma pushed open the door and made her way past the protesting Mayor.

The irritated brunette demanded, "Do you take nothing seriously?"

Emma noticed right away the light to the woman's office was on, and the rest of the house was dark. She turned and gave Regina a once over and noticed that the woman's clothes were a little disheveled, as was her hair and makeup. Emma stepped closer to the Queen and asked, "Have you been drinking?"

"What I consume is of no concern to you." The bite of the tone did not surprise the Sheriff, but she still lifted a questioning eyebrow nonetheless.

Emma stepped into the Mayor's personal space and replied, "Everything you do concerns me."

"Not anymore. I believe I made a mista…" Emma pressed her finger to Regina's lips, effectively shushing her, then cupped her cheek and looked into dark eyes and said, "You are Mine."

The tremble that passed over Regina's body was about a six point seven on the Richter Scale, and Emma licked her lips and steadied herself. "I know I'm letting you down. I'm sorry. I'm really new to all of this and wanted what we did to be safe." She traced her thumb down Regina's temple and admitted, "I've been learning how to own you." Her fingers slid down over her collarbone, and she added, "How to please you."

The hard swallow wasn't missed by the Savior as her knuckles gently caressed the swell of the woman's breasts, "How to hurt you the way you want me to."

"You've been playing with Miss Lucas and her pets." The words the Mayor used were accusatory, but her tone was that of hurt and betrayal.

"Playing? No. She's shown me proper technique, on a frumpy dwarf might I add, but mostly she just answers questions I have."

"Oh," Regina said, and Emma could see the gears turning in the woman's head. "You don't want to practice on me?"

"Not with Miss Lucas, no."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion and the Mayor demanded, "Why the hell not?"

"Because I can't stand even to imagine her touching you…"

"You're jealous?" The shock on the older woman's face was evident.

Emma easily smiled and replied, "You look surprised."

"I am!"

Emma took a step closer and repeated with a level of force that surprised herself, "You're Mine." She knew exactly where her jealousy stemmed from but didn't want to burden the brunette with the brutal truth just yet.

Regina nodded her head quickly complying with the sentiment, and Emma reached down and took the older woman's hand and said, "Come. Let's get some coffee in you. We have things to discuss."

Emma set down her bag on one of the stools in the Mayor's kitchen and took out a folder filled with her notes and new a contract outline and set it down on the kitchen island.

"What's that?" Regina asked as she tended to making the coffee Emma insisted she consume.

"Rules, expectations and my personal limits," Emma answered as she shuffled through the paperwork. Once she found the notebook paper, she was looking for she looked up and saw the Mayor was looking apprehensive as she was trying to make out the Sheriff's chicken scratch writing. "First," Emma said with strength to get the brunette's attention. Once dark eyes looked up, she continued, "I understand that our history is messy and for this to work, I'd like to clarify some things with you out of the gate."

"Such as?"

"I am interested in permanence with you."

Regina snapped, "What does that mean?" The alcohol she'd consumed from that afternoon, and well into the evening, caused her to be less guarded with her internal monologue and therefore more open with her fears.

Emma circled the island when she saw that the coffee maker was finished brewing and got a mug down from the cabinet and poured the hot beverage into it. She went to the fridge and took out the almond milk and poured just a dash in the way the Mayor prefers then handed the mug to the stunned woman.

Regina asked cautiously, "You know how I take my coffee?"

"Of course I do, you're Mine," Emma smirked when she turned back to the paperwork and continued, "It means I don't want you part-time or for a little while. I want your obedience. I want to care for you. I want your submission. I want your heart."

Regina choked on the sip of coffee she was drinking, and Emma rushed to her side. She took the mug from her hand and pulled the tea towel off of the rack and wiped away the coffee that trickled down the Queen's chin. "Are you okay?"

Regina coughed, clearing her lungs of her inhaled beverage and nodded her head. She felt the protective arm around her and the tingles low in her stomach that security caused and she asked, "What do you mean you want my heart?"

Emma smiled and asked, "How many different meanings does that have?"

"Two that I am aware of, the first being you physically remove the organ from my chest, and the second is you desire my affection."

"Oh god, the second one, Regina!" Emma exclaimed with a shocked look.

"Really? Why?" There was no snark or sass in the woman's voice, and Emma realized she was genuinely asking the question. Emma had learned much of the Queen in her effort to understand the woman and her motivations, and she realized the things she found out about her son's mother were most likely accurate. She didn't feel worthy of love.

"I don't always like the things you do, but the reasons behind the things you do are often reasonable to me. I don't always make the right choices myself," Emma admitted. "I've watched you, Regina Mills. I see you. I see you fighting for the life you lost and for the son you love. You deserve my admiration and the affection I feel towards you."

The Mayor stood stunned and noted the Savior's arm was still firmly holding her close, and when dark watery eyes looked up, she saw the sincerity in the woman's features.

"I… I don't know how to love very well," the Queen admitted softly. Emma smirked then pulled her in and kissed the side of her head and said, "That's okay. We can learn together. To start, I just require your trust. Can you do that for me?" A silent head nod was her answer.

For the first time that evening, Emma felt the Queen relax into her, and she was filled with the confidence to move toward the next hurdle. She pulled her paperwork to where they were standing so she could continue to hold the Queen and then went over the expectations part of Emma's list.

"I want control over you in ways Ruby never had. I want to know your schedule and have the final say on every aspect of your life." She saw darkness cloud the older woman's features, and she added, "That does not mean you do not have a say, nor do you lose your autonomy."

"It certainly sounds like it."

"Remember, I desire your trust, Regina. I wish for you to believe in me. To know that I have your best interest at the core of my being because I do."

"Will I retain my safeword?"

"Of course."

"Alright," The Queen tentatively said, and Emma moved on. "Look over this please, it's my limits. Is there any you'd like to add to yours?"

"What does this say?"

"Fury play. That isn't the same as pet play, which is also something I'm not entirely sold on, but not enough to add it to my limits."

"Alright," the Queen said again and then put the list down before answering, "I don't have anything to add to what limits I had with Miss Lucas, however, there perhaps is something I could remove if that would be okay?"

Emma's smile could not be contained, and she nodded her permission.

"I had a strict no bodily fluids exchange with Miss Lucas. I was aware she had other submissives and didn't feel comfortable with that level of intimacy."

"Define bodily fluids," Emma pried, her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation.

"Saliva, vaginal juices, blood, urine, and ejaculate may be removed from my limit list. I still have no desire to exchange bodily waste or vomit."

"Blood?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Specifically, blood play. Are you familiar with the practice, Miss Swan?"

"Vaguely. It wasn't part of my research this week because it was part of your limit list. We can discuss it though. Thank you," Emma said as she reached for her pen and started crossing things off of the list Ruby gave her of Regina's limits.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For trusting me to keep you safe."

Regina swallowed thickly and added, "And breath play, to be removed from my limits."

"That's my good girl, let's leave the rest and get used to what we have here, shall we? I want you to be open and honest with me Regina, if there is something that we are doing that you dislike, you will tell me immediately. If there is something we are doing you'd like differently, harder, softer, rougher, deeper, you will tell me immediately."

"I can do that."

"Of course you can, you're my good girl. Now there's one last thing I'd like to discuss with you before I take you upstairs."

"I want all of our crap wiped clean. Everything that is out there stays out there. None of that affects what is between us, here. I am on your side from this moment forward. In turn, you are on mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"Alright we have more to discuss but not tonight. I'm going to take you upstairs and get you presentable." She ran her thumb over the mascara smudged cheek of the Queen and smirked. "Then it's time for bed."

Regina's eyes grew wide with her unasked question, and Emma stepped closer and did the one thing she'd been thinking about doing for weeks and took possession of the Queen's mouth. Tongues greedily explored, and Emma broke away long before she wanted to. "Lead the way," the blonde commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon instruction, Regina led the Sheriff upstairs to the second floor of the mansion. The buzz she had when the blonde arrived was completely gone and in its place was nervous excitement. This encounter, whatever encounter this would turn out to be, would be, was far more intimate than anything she's done with her previous Mistress. They were in her home, marching toward her private space.

"Where is your shower?" Emma asked, looking around the unfamiliar layout of the second floor.

"The main bath is down the hall near the guest bedroom, and I have a personal bath within the master bedroom," Regina dutifully replied.

"Where do you feel most comfortable?" Emma asked, green eyes scrutinizing her every move.

"My bedroom, Miss Swan." The confidence she's managed to pull out and hide behind since she's met the Sheriff was long gone in the wake of their newly formed contract and the details within. Even her voice sounded different, almost demure, and that little fact only fueled her nerves. The Sheriff's confidence had always been an attractive quality, but now surrounded by the truth of desire, she was breathtakingly intimidating.

She stood awkwardly in the center of her own bathroom and watched as Emma Swan pulled her long blonde hair up and twisted it into a tight bun on top of her head. As if it were a clear signal of what was to come, her stomach bottomed out in anticipation.

"Sit," Emma commanded as she opened cabinets and gathered supplies. Regina bit her tongue and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and watched the blonde rifle through her belongings.

Emma turned on the sink's faucet and then ran a washcloth under the steaming water. She lathered up the cloth then bent down near Regina and proceeded to wash the woman's makeup off of her face.

The Queen allowed the strange behavior, even if it made her a little uncomfortable. She was unaccustomed to being attended to in such ways, and the mix of emotions she felt from the gentle touches stirred up things she wasn't entirely sure she understood. Once her face was clean, the Savior looked over and said, "That's better." The easy smile she was afforded made her feel better about the interaction, and as soon as Emma gave her the next command, she felt that familiar pull in her gut submission has always created. "Strip."

As she stood and slowly started to remove her clothing, she felt apprehension until she saw the blonde was not watching her perform the task, but instead was preparing the shower for her. She still felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment when she was finished undressing, and green eyes finally turned to pay attention to her. A smirk crossed the blonde's face as she looked Regina up and down, taking in her nude form under the relentless lighting overhead.

"That will do." Emma stepped closer, and a warm hand was placed on the Mayor's abdomen as she was inspected. Her heart pounded in her ears as she was handled and looked over then given instruction, "You're to grow out your pubic hair a little longer. I'd like it trimmed, but still, have the ability to easily grab and pull it if I decide to punish you in such a way."

Regina swallowed thickly then nodded her head in understanding. Noting the difference already, between her old and new Mistresses; Miss Lucas preferred neat and trimmed if not entirely clean shaven. It would take some time getting used to, and she was pleased Emma hadn't given up on them the way she imagined.

Just as Miss Lucas had said that afternoon, Miss Swan was very serious about her promises.

A raw ache of her need pulsed as she thought about all of the ways Miss Swan would punish her, and she swallowed down a frustrated groan.

"Now get in the shower and clean yourself for me. Wash your hair and do anything else you normally would, quickly."

Regina nodded her head and jumped into the shower as commanded.

When she was finished, she wrapped herself up in the large fluffy towels that were laid out for her and made her way into the bedroom. She found Emma Swan had changed into a black tank top and lacy black panties. The choice in clothing highlighted all of the attributes Regina lusted after and she did little to hide her appreciation.

When Emma noticed her, the concentrated features of the Savior melted and a soft, warm smile spread across the woman's mouth.

As the younger woman approached her, Regina noticed the difference in her stature almost immediately. The Savior seemed to carry herself with a greater presence because the Queen suddenly felt very small in comparison. Emma's confidence, which had always pulled her in, suddenly seemed less annoying and more erotic.

A hand was placed at the small of the Queen's back, and she was guided toward her large king sized bed. She noticed right away several tools were laid out along the edge of the bed, and she felt her stomach clench at the possibilities. The Savior removed her towels and dried every inch of her body, including towel drying her hair then took her towels and disappeared into the bathroom.

A moment later, she came back with a smile, picking up a black leather harness from the end table on the way. The younger woman circled her, and Regina could feel the dark eyes on her. The lust behind the look made her shudder with anticipation.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked as she dragged her fingertips down the length of Regina's spine.

"Yes," the brunette nodded, accentuating her answer. She felt bare in a way she was unaccustomed. As if it were more than mere clothing that had been stripped from her and she was exposed to the Savior.

"Good." Emma knelt before her and coaxed the leather harness into place around the Queen's hips and then instructed her to lay on the bed. The harness was made of thin leather and was so secure in its placement that the Queen was extremely aware of every movement she made as she climbed up onto the bed.

Once she complied, the Savior pulled her arms and legs into position and strapped the leather restraints to both her wrists and ankles. Regina swallowed thickly before looking over herself and the predicament she found herself in. Her legs were held open, and even with the little bit of pull, she couldn't fully close them. Her arms also had some slack, but she was unable to get out of the bindings. Emma dug around in a bag on the floor and pulled out a large blue dildo.

Regina's breath caught at the sight of it as she imagined all of the ways her Miss Swan could fuck her with it. After a moment, she realized she was the one who would was being fitted, and she tried not to squirm as the rubber dick was tugged into position within her harness. It leaned with the drag of its bulk, and the Queen quietly allowed her attention to be drawn back to the Savior. The woman was checking the bindings, and once she was pleased with what she found, she returned her focus back to her.

"So," Miss Swan started. "Since you are in no condition to begin any kind of maintenance punishment, I guess I have little choice but to use you." She climbed up onto the bed, and dark green intensity bore down on the Queen when she gritted, "Tonight you are nothing more than my fuck toy, Regina Mills."

Regina felt the hot embarrassment crawl over her body, and when the tears prickled behind her eyes, she took a deep breath to settle herself. Emma rested her cool hand on her cheek and the intensity she witnessed in the younger woman's eyes softened, "We can go slower if you like."

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Well then," Miss Swan bit her bottom lip and leaned in and said, "I can't tell you how disappointed I am that I'm unable to hurt you a little tonight. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're unable to hurt me?"

"You're intoxicated Regina."

"I am no-"

A piercing look stopped the brunette in her tracks, and the blonde replied, "Don't argue with me. Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan." She felt genuine discomfort with the knowledge she'd already let the younger woman down, and her upset surprised her.

"Not yet you're not, but you will be," the blonde replied then laid a sweet kiss to her cheek that caused her entire body to erupt in goose flesh.

The woman slid down her body, eyes taking in her exposed skin, lips exploring wherever they pleased. A few places where a hot tongue caressed her she wanted the languid licks to continue, and she tried to grab the woman's head only to be reminded that she was, in fact, a passive participant in the Savior's game. She wasn't impressed by the reminder and wanted to please the blonde in all the talented ways she knew she could. Being bound to the bed effectively denied her of showing off her significant attributes.

Lips closed around a tight nipple, and Regina gasped as pleasure ripped through her. She wanted everything the blonde deemed willing to bestow and offered herself up with a deep groan and an arch of her back.

"So eager my Precious," Emma's hot breath tickled over her skin, and she wanted to be devoured. Every inch of her ached for the woman's touch; be it pleasure or pain, it didn't quite matter, she needed Emma closer. Her Mistress.

The weight of that title seeped into the bound brunette, and as she laid there, unable to move or control what was happening to her, she endured the gentle teasing at the whims of her Mistress for the first time. A peace settled over her to the point where she barely noticed when the blonde got up off of the bed and made a show of shimmying out of her lacy underwear.

When she climbed back up, the brunette's attention was suddenly hyper-focused as Emma straddled her abdomen. She rolled her hips, and she could feel the blonde's arousal as it was spread across her stomach. Cool hands took up her tight breasts and kneaded them.

Regina pulled at her restraints as her desire to touch the blonde grew, and she let out a frustrated groan.

"Be a good little toy and be still." Emma leaned forward as she reached behind and grabbed the tip of the dyke strapped to the brunette and rubbed it the length of herself. With an opened mouth gasp of pleasure, she stuffed the head in then slowly eased down.

Regina watched, wide-eyed as the blue toy disappeared into the Savior. With a few small bounces, the blonde settled down, astride her hips and allowed herself a moment to get accustomed to the size.

"I can't believe you fit that whole thing inside you," Regina said in awe.

"I find it funny you still question my abilities." The Savior rolled her hips, and the base of the rubber dick ground itself into Regina's mound, causing her to groan in surprise. She knew the intent hadn't been for her to receive pleasure, but as the Savior rocked her hips, pleasure was all Regina could feel. She dug her heels into the mattress and maneuvered herself so she could thrust up into the Savior, meeting her tempo.

She rolled her eyes back into her head when Emma found a good rhythm and gasped when the blonde murmured, "Yeah just like that, brat." Strong hands grabbed her breasts, and she yelped when her nipples were harshly pinched. As the pleasure washed over her in the wake of the pain, she regretted consuming the alcohol she had for better part of the day. She wanted the woman to inflict pain upon her, she needed it, and that desire was ignited as Emma roughly fucked herself against the Queen.

A hand slid up and grabbed her throat, and words were gritted through clenched teeth, "You're mine!"

For the first time she felt possessed in all the ways she'd always imagined, and as the fingers squeezed around her pulse point, she screamed out in her orgasm.


	13. Chapter 13

After their night together Emma seemed more confident in her role as a Mistress to Regina, but outside of their private dynamic, the brunette was still the Mayor of Storybrooke and Emma's boss. There were talks amongst the heroes of deposing the Queen, but Emma stood her ground for the sake of "the town," and her son, and she convinced them that leaving well enough alone was the best option.

So the Mayor kept her position.

But that left Regina as Emma's boss during the day, and even though at night, when they could get away, Emma resumed control in all of the ways Regina needed her to, it still made their new relationship challenging to navigate.

Emma was waiting outside of Mayor Mills' office for her weekly Tuesday meeting. She fidgeted as she sat and waited for the clock to strike two so she could get this painfully boring meeting over with so she could discuss things she wanted to with the Mayor.

In the weeks since the brunette had been gifted to her, she looked around town for a house of her own. It was time she moved into a private space. David had moved into the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, which was initially intended for single occupancy. When Emma took up the storage area atop the loft, it barely made the studio apartment breathable. Adding David, and on occasion Henry, made the tiny pad unbearable. She'd told herself these were the reasons why she wanted a place of her own, but deep down, playing at Ruby's cabin had been awkward for her the one time Regina suggested it, and she didn't feel as powerful playing on Regina's turf. She didn't need to explore all of the power having Dominance over the Queen afforded her, but she wanted to.

Both instances were petty, really, and that was why she soothed over those feelings by convincing herself it was about how crowded the apartment was getting.

She'd found a large farmhouse just on the edge of town, within walking distance of the Mayor's manor, for custody ease, she told herself. It had four large bedrooms spread between two floors, a full kitchen with an obscene amount of storage space; it was as if the place had been built to her specifications. Well, not to her exact specifications because since signing the deed with Mr. Gold, she'd been making modifications to the original structure. She added hardware within the house that could be easily disguised and hidden away from prying eyes. Of course there would be a special place that would remain locked that she would fill to capacity with all of the wonderful items she was buying for her playtime with the Mayor, but she wanted the utmost versatility in any room she chose, so she added metal rings and eye loops behind false panels and hidden under furniture. It was finally perfect and complete, and now, all she had to do was inform the Mayor.

Emma heard the hard slam of plastic against plastic as the Queen aggressively disconnected her phone call then the weary voice of Regina Mills sounded out over the speaker box on her secretary's desk. "Is my two o'clock here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Claudine," the harsh tone filled the mousy woman with fear, and she instantly apologized.

"Send her in," the clipped command was followed by another aggressive disconnection and Emma didn't wait for her to tell her it was okay before she got up and approached the secretary.

"Hey Claudine," she offered with a warm smile.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan," the girl blushed as she returned the smile.

"How is our Mayor's schedule this afternoon?"

"You're her last appointment, but she has budget proposals she needs to approve before the close of business."

"Does she need you for that?"

The perplexed look crossed the secretary's face before she shook her head no.

"Great. Why don't you finish up what you're doing and take the rest of the day off."

The light blush that colored her cheeks turned beet red, and she shook her head before saying, "Oh no, I can't, Her Maj- Uh Mayor Mills wouldn't be pleased."

"I'll totally take the heat on this Claudine, and I insist," Emma said firmly. When the woman didn't seem to trust her future employment to the town Sheriff, Emma flashed her an award-winning Charming smile and said, "Trust me, I'm the Savior."

Acceptance crossed the secretary's face, and Emma watched as she pushed back her chair and started to gather her things to leave. Once the woman left, Emma forwarded the office line to her personal cell phone and then headed into the Mayor's office.

Regina was looking as formidable as ever behind her large oak desk, and Emma's lips curled into a smile as memories of that woman begging her filled her mind.

"Please, Miss Swan…"

"May I come for you, Miss?"

"Oh god, deeper, please I'll do anything!"

Mine.

She closed the door behind her and turned the lock, sealing them in before striding over to one of the small, purposefully uncomfortable chairs in front of the Mayor's desk.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina greeted without looking up from the memo she was reading.

"Madam Mayor," Emma replied, playing the game.

The Mayor held out her hand, and Emma handed her the stack of file folders she'd come here to discuss, without a word, then sat down expectantly.

Regina took a cursory look over the paperwork and silently raised an impressed eyebrow. After another moment, Emma broke the silence and asked, "Is everything to your satisfaction, Madam Mayor?"

"Surprisingly, yes, Sheriff Swan. Thank you." Emma could actually see the tension in the brunette's shoulders and neck and knew the mood Regina was in was due to the fact that they hadn't had play time in several days.

"Well, I don't foresee a problem getting this approved, Sheriff. I've meant to discuss an upgrade with you for some time; it was just…"

"More fun to let me do expense reports on an old 286 with like three kilobytes of memory?"

The Mayor hid her smirk by licking her lips and passed over the opportunity to gloat, "Yes well, these upgrades should be acceptable. Thank you for not padding your request, it's exceedingly difficult to balance our budget."

Emma chuckled and said, "That's what I thought, brat." The term she used snapped the Mayor to full attention, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard a soft gasp.

"Will that be all, Miss Swan?" Emma smiled wide when her honor title passed over the brunette's lips, and she studied her every move. To someone who didn't know the woman, she appeared to have gone right back to work. The ballpoint pen scratching over forms as she filled in her signature, eyes focused; a silent and stoic Monarch.

But to Emma, she saw the color flush to the apples of the Mayor's cheeks, the rapid breathing of anticipation, the occasional difficult swallow and she knew Regina was waiting for her to initiate some form of control over her.

"Have I told you yet today that you're a good girl?"

Another hard swallow was heard, and the pen stilled it's momentum before an answer was given, "I don't believe you have, Miss Swan. Not today."

"Well you are," Emma complimented then watched as the woman regained her composure.

A soft whispered, "Thank you, Miss," was her reply.

"Four days then, is it?" Emma continued, ignoring the quiet sentiment the woman breathed.

"Four days?" Perplexed brown eyes looked up.

"Four days is the maximum we should go without any playtime," Emma replied. "Four days is when you start getting irritable because you need our time together."

Dark eyes chilled, and red lips spat, "I am not irritable!"

"Oh, no?" Emma frowned in mock contemplation then said, "I sent your secretary home."

The Queen all but exploded, "You did what?!"

"I said, I sent Claudine home for the night," Emma antagonized.

"Sheriff, you had no right to do such a thing! I have the rest of my afternoon booked solid with paperwork that absolutely needs to be completed before the day's end in preparation for the city council meeting that we both have tomorrow morning!" Emma knew this but allowed the woman to get it all off of her chest anyway. "I have not the time, nor the inclination to do both my job and that of my dim-witted over-priced secretary!"

"Are you finished?" Emma asked unphased.

"No, you do not get to come in here and destroy the carefully crafted balancing act that is running the entire town of Storybrooke simply because you feel the need to irritate me!"

Emma knew her look was smug and that it would get under the Mayor's skin that she wasn't fighting back, so she folded her arms across her chest and bit her bottom lip waiting for the rest of what was going to come out of her brat.

"And another thing, you do not get to come here during business hours and try and assert your… whatever… and expect me to just fall in line, Emma Swan. This is a place of business, and you would do well to keep that in mind!"

"So, four days is it?"

"Get out!"

With the command growled at her through clenched teeth, Emma knew she had to reel her brat back in and said, "I'm manning the phones for the rest of the day. I gave your secretary the rest of the afternoon off because our meeting is allotted for a full hour and I intend to help you relax in my hour so that you can stop being so irritable and focus on your work. I understand how important tomorrow is and trust me when I say this Madam Mayor, but you've got this. You are my good girl, right precious?"

As if the wind that bellowed her sails had suddenly stopped blowing, Regina Mills deflated and nodded her head.

Emma got to her feet and leaned across the desk, standing over the Mayor and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you, brat."

"I am your good girl, Miss Swan."

"That's right. Now take off your shirt and your underwear. Now." Emma smiled when red tipped fingers immediately complied, unbuttoning the grey silk blouse. She unbuckled her belt and quickly pulled it through the loops of her jeans before folding it in half and laying it down on the cluttered desk. Regina tentatively stood, keeping an eye on the imposing belt on her desk and shimmied out of her black lace underwear, then dutifully handed the wet material to her Mistress.

"Thank you," the brunette whispered when Emma took the offered panties and stuffed them into her jacket pocket, then stripped it off of her and hung it over one of the chairs. She snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot on the floor before issuing a crisp, "Here," command.

Emma had worn thigh high brown leather boots with a three-inch heel that day knowing Regina's shoe kink well. They were awful in a crisis, but they made her brat dewy, so they were completely worth the risk.

"On your knees," Emma instructed when Regina came to stand before her. The woman slowly got into position in her restrictive pencil skirt before taking a quick glance at the door.

Emma grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her before reassuring, "It's locked, as is the building."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Remove your bra."

Regina waved her hand over her chest, and the purple and black bra she'd been wearing disappeared and re-materialized folded neatly with her silk shirt.

Emma grabbed the woman harshly by the throat and scolded, "Hey! No magic!"

"I'm sorry, Miss. I forg-aughhh!" Emma thrust her fingers into the woman's lying mouth, stopping her from making a huge mistake. Her ring and index fingers slid easily into the back of Regina's warm mouth and was successful at gagging her.

"I'm not going to tell you again, brat. Don't force me to make it a limit."

"I'm sowwy," the brunette mumbled out from around the intrusion.

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Emma began pumping her fingers in and out of the slick warmth and relished as Regina started to gently suck the digits deeper with each thrust. The smooth feel of Regina's tongue against the pads of her fingers ignited her need, and she instantly was no longer satisfied by simply fucking the woman's mouth. She wanted more.

Ripping her fingers from Regina's mouth, she turned and picked up her soft leather belt and gave another command, "Bend down and grab my boots." She hissed the word, emphasizing it for the older woman and judging by the sharp intake of air, the tactic worked.

Once Regina was in position, Emma began slow, deliberate strikes across pale shoulder blades. There was no set amount given; Emma wasn't doing this as a punishment, this was very much a reward, and it would last as long as it needed to.

The sound of the leather striking flesh echoed in the large office, and soon Emma noticed the limp pile that was her Queen and she landed her last blows. She stepped away from the woman who hadn't moved an inch, and walked over to the couch, pushing aside the throw pillows she made room for them then went back and stood over the blissful Mayor and admired the puffy pink welts that were slowly rising across a strong back. "Can you stand?"

Regina shook her head no, and Emma bent down and assisted her into a standing position then scooped her up into her arms and carried her over to the couch. She looked over the woman and could see by the look in her eyes that she was deep in her subspace, so she laid her back and made her comfortable. She took extreme pleasure in the next part of their activities because she was still not used to being able to touch the Mayor in such intimate ways. She began caressing down Regina's arms and then her abdomen, working up the courage to go over her breasts. When she finally did cup one, she smiled when the response was felt tightening under her strokes. She moved on quickly to her shoulders and neck and then made her way back down her body.

"I am so proud of you, precious," Emma softly said as she detailed every inch of flesh. "I'm so proud you're mine."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina whispered.

Hands made their way back up relaxed thighs, and Emma slipped under the tight black pencil skirt and dove into a sea of desire. Shock caused green eyes to widen when she asked, "Did you come, brat?"

Pink embarrassment crawled up Regina's cheeks, and she kept her eyes lowered as she answered, "I'm uncertain, Miss Swan. I'm sorry for depriving you of my pleasure."

Emma lifted a strong chin with her free hand and said, "Four days is too long. I'm sorry, my precious. I'll make sure we don't ever go over three days without playing again, okay?"

Regina nodded her head in agreement within the confines of Emma's grasp then moaned when Emma added a third finger to her exploration. "Oh, my brat likes that now does she?"

Another moan answered the rhetorical question, and Regina's hips started cantering into the thrusts. "Look at how eager you are for your Miss. Whose cunt is this, Regina?"

"Ohhhhhh!" Regina exclaimed loudly when Emma felt said cunt tighten up around her strong thrusting digits.

"I'm sorry, whose?"

"Yours, Miss Swan!"

"Tell me, brat! Whose slutty little pussy is this?"

As the question was asked, Regina's orgasm slammed into her and her entire body locked up as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

"That's right, mine," Emma answered with a satisfied smile.

"Yours," the spent brunette whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

By the weekend, Emma set up a sleepover with one of Henry's classmates and so she had her new home and her new brat all to herself. She invited the Queen over, specifically requesting that the woman plan for a sleepover as well and set up the gesture she'd been waiting for the right time to present.

Emma went out the week prior and purchased a silver choker with a steady row of recessed diamonds in hopes to give it to the Queen, solidifying their relationship. She was nervous when she bought it, not so much because of the price tag, which was what was left of her savings, but because this was more than just her claiming ownership over the Mayor. This was committing to her. A permanent commitment that she'd never wanted before.

She was anxious and nervous and nervous about being anxious, so she invited her best friend over to her new place to not only get an expert opinion on the modifications made but to also get a pep talk about her planned weekend.

Ruby was looking through the cabinets of her kitchen when she turned and flicked a black O ring mounted against the center island. "Well, that's a sturdy tee towel rack," the brunette winked knowingly.

Emma smirked then rushed over to a spot at the opposite side of the island and pressed a button under a hidden switch. Ruby circled the centerpiece when she heard the click of the panels opening to reveal mounted eye loops in the floor.

"You better hope Henry doesn't find those."

Emma's smirk faded into a smile, and she replied, "You would have to know what you're looking for, and he doesn't."

The tall brunette squatted down and looped her finger into the ring and gave it a strong tug before complementing, "Well done Swan. I'm assuming you have these all over the place?"

"Everywhere except Hen's room and the study."

"Yeah fucking his mom in his room and where he does his homework would be crazy weird."

"Jesus, don't say it like that, dude!"

Ruby lifted an eyebrow then pointed at the floor and said, "Well? You're going to fuck his mom where he eats his breakfast."

Emma's face crumpled in disgust and said in jest, "You're ruining this for me."

Ruby started to laugh and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry! I know you're trying to balance stuff, and honestly, I think this is great. So she's coming over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Is this the first time she'll see all of this?"

"Yeah," Emma answered, worrying her brow.

"You really went all out for her, and if I didn't know better, I'd think you were moving past smitten, Swan."

"Smitten? Seriously?"

"Don't avoid the underlying accusation," the brunette gave her a strong reprimand.

Emma reached behind Ruby and pressed the button to close the eye loops, then crossed the kitchen to the pantry and pulled out a large velvet box and placed it on the counter wordlessly.

"For me?" Ruby joked then laughed harder when green eyes rolled in jest.

"These last couple of months have been kind of unreal, and if I'm honest with myself, it's her. I made a rule when we started this that our past was just that, the past and I think that gave her permission to let it go a bit and trust me. We don't talk about her time as Queen, but she's told me about other things, and I think we've really gotten to a place of understanding."

"Holy crap, you're falling in lo-"

Emma opened the velvet box to show Ruby the collar she bought for Regina and stood in silence as she took in the awestruck look in her friend's face. After a beat, Emma explained, "I wanted it to be classy, but not too royal looking, but still be fit for a queen."

With tears brimming the wolf's eyes she breathed out, "You nailed it, Swan. She is going to love it."

"Really? Are you sure it's not too much? Because it was like four months worth of my salary."

"I'm positive. It's perfect."

Emma blushed then said, "I… I just want her to know I'm serious about not just this, but her, you know?"

Ruby smiled, then took Emma up into a hug and said, "I'm so proud of you my little protege!"

"Thank you for this Red. If it weren't for you, I'd still be silently pining over her."

There was a knock at the front door that pulled the women apart, and Emma closed the jewelry box and tucked it back away in the pantry then said, "Speak of the devil."

Ruby followed Emma to the door to greet Regina with a wide knowing grin on her face.

"Mis-… Ruby," Regina corrected as she greeted the wolf. She knew of Emma's possessive jealousy, and although she loved how it made her feel all consumed and desired, she wanted to show respect for her Mistress. She belonged to Miss Swan in ways she was never owned by Ruby Lucas, and she wanted the distinction known, so she'd made an effort to drop the honor title to her former Mistress' name.

"You kids have fun," Ruby said with a wink and quickly made her way out the door.

Emma escorted the Mayor in and took her jacket before giving her a guided tour of the house.

"And Henry likes his bedroom?" The brunette asked as she poked her head in her son's large room.

"He seemed to. He was more interested in getting to play with his friends this weekend."

"Ah yes, the twins up the street?"

"Yeah," Emma said absently as she looked over the rigid stance of the Queen. She looked uncomfortable and a little anxious and completely out of place. Emma took up one of Regina's fidgeting hands and pulled her closer. "Hey," she said with an easy smile. "What's going on?"

Regina closed her eyes and tucked her bottom lip in her mouth as she silently shook her head. Emma leaned in and whispered, "Talk to me."

"I… I don't know how to feel about this." Regina motioned her free hand around, visually indicating Emma's home.

"Start by telling me how you do feel and not what you think you should feel."

"I'm concerned," the brunette started.

"About Henry?"

"No."

"Okay," Emma said and added, "Because I didn't buy this house to take him away from you or anything. Our custody arrangement is working out, and I mean, that's mostly why I bought so close to you, to make it easier on us, and him."

"That was thoughtful," the Queen said absently.

"So what else would you be concerned with?"

"Our arrangement."

"What about it?"

Regina rolled her eyes at having to spell it out and explained, "I'm concerned that now you don't have a good reason to leave your home, our play time will be affected."

"Regina," Emma stifled the smile she had pulling at the corners of her mouth and stepped closer to the woman and said, "If anything this house represents our privacy. Our freedom." She brushed a stray hair away from the brunette's face and said, "I want you to feel welcome here." She took a deep breath before adding, "More than welcome."

"More?"

"Come, let's finish our tour," Emma said before leading the woman into a room at the end of the hall.

"A study?"

"Wait," Emma cautioned then led her to a locked door in the corner of the room which housed a set of steep steps that opened up to the finished attic.

Emma watched as Regina tentatively looked around the sparse room, and when questioning eyes focused back on her, she explained, "This is going to be our play space. I know it isn't much at the moment, I had an unexpected expense, and so the furniture is on hold for a little bit, but I think," Emma stepped closer so she could see Regina's features more clearly before she continued, "together, we can make this area our safe space."

Dark eyes widened as words registered within the brunette, and she repeated the word that had her attention, "Together?"

"Yes, precious," Emma replied, seeing the wheels were silently churning within the brunette, and she decided to start off their weekend with a gesture to help ground the Mayor. "In fact, I got you something," Emma said with a devious grin before stepping away from the Queen and heading to the dresser that lined the wall. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the sturdy black leather collar she purchased and draped it over her open palm for Regina's inspection.

"You got me a collar?"

"I did, and while we are together, I wish for you to wear it."

Regina let her fingertips run across the soft leather, and she swallowed thickly before turning around and lifting her hair without being told.

Emma laced the piece around, and before she affixed the binding, she laid a tender kiss at the base of Regina's neck and whispered, "You're my good girl."

An involuntary groan escaped the Mayor, and she turned around to face her Mistress and said, "I am Yours."

Emma ran her thumb over the soft leather then leaned in and kissed Regina just below her earlobe, and when she felt the shudder pass over the brunette, she smiled and asked, "So are we still concerned, precious?"

"No, Miss Swan."

"Good. I've already told Henry this place is for storage, and it will remain locked at all times." She wrapped her hand around the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her close before adding, "And you are welcome here anytime you want."

"Well, not anytime," Regina replied, breaking eye contact.

"I said anytime, precious, and that's what I meant."

"Henry will surely find it unusual if I make myself at home in your home, Miss Swan."

"Only until you do it often enough that it becomes his usual."

The scoff she received at that caused her to lift the brunette's chin, and she waited until she was certain she had the other woman's full attention before asking, "What part of I want permanence with you was unclear?"

"So you're going to what? Tell my son I'm your submissive?"

"No, but we will tell him that we're together."

"Are we? Together?"

"We are."

"And this playroom? Is… ours? As in, you did this for me?"

"It is, and I did." Emma looked at the brunette and added, "You're mine. I don't want another submissive. I only want you. Is that clear?"

Regina folded her arms around herself then looked around the room with new eyes and said, "I appreciate how much thought and effort you've put into this, Miss Swan."

Emma leaned in and whispered into the brunette's ear, "We're just getting started, my precious." She then smirked when the confused look passed over dark features and decided to continue on with their evening. "Come on, I've made tacos for dinner."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: TW: butt stuff.**

* * *

Dinner went well as if it had been something they'd been doing for a lifetime. Each of them took jobs without discussion, and as Emma heated their meal, Regina set the intimate setting that was their first real meal together.

 _As a couple._

Regina let Emma's words roll around her head during their meal and coupled with the date night feel of their dinner, the weight of what Miss Swan was offering her hit her. She wanted a life with her. Not just the lifestyle and she wondered what a life with Miss Swan could be.

 _Snarky banter and lunch prep?_

 _Arguments and angry make-up sex?_

Emma seemed to rise to her role as Regina's Dominant, being quick to act when she needed her to, and it was almost like she could read her temperament without a word. The more Regina thought about how easy things had gotten between them, the more she relaxed into who she felt she was. Not the Queen or the Mayor, just Regina.

 _Emma's submissive and perhaps her partner._

"It's still just tacos, Regina. All you've done is break up the shells and dump what's inside on top. It isn't a salad," Emma said as she spread the sour cream dollops across the tacos, she had on her plate.

"It is so!" Regina insisted with a large smile, "It's a taco salad."

"Heavy on the taco, light on the salad. Don't act like you're eating healthier than me."

"What I have on my plate is the equivalent of two fully formed tacos. It isn't the four you have not counting the two on the counter that you couldn't fit on your plate."

"Hey, they're reserved! I'm packing calories for dessert."

Regina perked up and asked, "What's for dessert?"

Emma smiled, then licked her lips and said, "You. And I'll need my strength."

Regina felt the burn of her blush across her cheeks then flirted back, "Then perhaps I'll need one of your reserves."

"Get your own! I called dibs on both of them."

"You are such a child sometimes."

"Yes well, I've gotta give you something to lord over me, don't I, Madam Mayor? Otherwise, where's the fun?"

"I didn't realize you were such a masochist, Miss Swan."

The honor-title hit Emma and stoked the desire that was already lit. "Didn't I say you have no idea what I'm capable of?"

Regina, never being one to back down from a challenge, leaned in and said, "Bring it."

"Oh, my little precious is feeling her brat tonight, hm?"

"Perhaps," Regina answered and delicately finished the rest of her salad.

"Oh good," Emma said coyly. The tone her Miss used on her caused a sinking feeling in her abdomen and mixed with the jittery anticipation, she couldn't help but imagine what dessert would have in store for her.

Once they were finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned, Emma stepped into Regina's personal space and again put her hand around the collar that circled the brunette's neck. "This looks amazing on you."

Regina felt her excitement cause her to tremble when she asked, "Does it?"

"It does." Emma's green eyes were blown wide with need as she looked over her brat. "My possession suits you."

"Thank you," Regina said then added, "It's unbelievably soft. I like how it feels. I wish I didn't have to take it off."

Emma cupped her cheek, drawing dark eyes up, then said, "When I've earned it, you will get a permanent collar, precious. Something you can wear all the time."

"When you've earned it?"

"Yes. As your Dominant, I need to earn your trust. I think we've come a long way, but I know we aren't there yet."

"I trust you, Emma." Regina used the blonde's first name to prove she wasn't playing any games with her. She trusted her, in ways she's never trusted anyone else, not even Daniel. It had been weeks since she felt the uncertainty of Emma's hesitation, and every day, the blonde reinforced Regina's place in her world.

Emma gently smiled and said, "I know." She closed her eyes and added, "I know you want to, but there is still doubt, and that's okay because this is still new. I promise you; I will be worthy of your submission." She absently caressed the darker woman and let her fingers find their way to the top button of her blouse.

As soon as Emma popped it out of the buttonhole, Regina's breath caught, and she felt an ache to be touched. She needed whatever pleasure her Miss was offering, and she felt a willingness to do whatever it took to please the younger woman.

Emma unbuttoned then untucked her blouse and slowly opened it, exposing the pale skin underneath. She slipped her fingers under one side then walked behind Regina so she could peel the silk from her shoulders. Trailing her fingers down over the faint bruising from earlier that week, she leaned in and kissed a few of the darker areas. The snap of the bra was next, as she worked her way down, kissing and licking down the woman's spine as she stripped the black lace off of her.

Regina's hands instinctively moved behind her and absently grabbed Emma's thighs; leaning into the gentle kisses, she moaned.

"Oh no, that won't do, will it, precious?"

Pulled from the depths of her desire, Regina asked, "What?"

Instead of answering the question, Emma reached to open a drawer and pulled out a bundle of rope and set it on the counter then turned back to face the curious Queen. "Put your hands together."

"You have rope in your kitchen? Why?"

"Dessert. Put your hands together."

"What if Henry were to find it?"

"I put it there specifically for dessert, don't make me tell you a third time, brat."

Regina swallowed thickly at the underlying threat and considered for the briefest of moments to delay her compliance by asking another question, but then thought better of it and silently placed her palms together and held them out for her Mistress.

"You're pushing it tonight, hm?"

"Perhaps a little," Regina admitted figuring there was little to gain from lying.

"You may regret it," Emma said as she began to wind the rope around the brunette's wrists skillfully and secured it halfway up her forearms.

"I sincerely doubt it," Regina said with a confident smile.

Emma's face split into a smile when she agreed, "Yeah, I doubt it too." She checked the knots around Regina's arms and slid the tip of her finger under the rope around her wrist and asked, "Is this comfortable? I chose cotton because I wasn't sure if you'd have a reaction to the synthetic material. I know you have allergies."

Regina looked up at her Mistress and marveled that the woman would go to such lengths to keep her safe and said, "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Once Emma was sure the binding wasn't too tight, she met the gaze of the older woman and cupped her cheek with care. "My desire is to hurt you, not harm you."

She circled to her back, admiring her prize, then slid her hands around Regina's midsection and roughly unbuttoned the woman's dress pants. With a little coaxing, they slid down pooling at her feet. Emma's hands were on her in an instant, sliding her fingers around thick hips, gripping and caressing.

Regina's matching black lace thong grew damp in her anticipation when Emma got down on her knees. She shivered when kisses were placed down her lower back and when her newly uncomfortable underwear was removed, she gasped.

"Did you do everything I'd asked?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Swan."

"Good girl," the blonde absently replied as she pushed her fingers into the crevice of Regina's thighs and slid between her wet sex. "Oh my brat is hungry for dessert is she?"

Regina hummed and pressed back against the probing fingers and replied, "Hmmm, yes, Miss Swan!"

Emma reached into the rope drawer and pulled out two smaller bundles and made anchors around each of Regina's ankles. She leaned into the Mayor and gently bit into her ass as she reached around to press the secret button that hid away the eye loops. She kissed the bite mark then instructed, "Open your legs a bit wider, precious."

Regina looked down when the little doors clicked open and gasped when she realized she would soon be immobile. She stepped forward and widened her stance to match where the restraints were located on the floor of the kitchen and felt the cool air of the room caress her hot, dripping sex. The anticipation and uncertainty had her painfully turned on, and she was sure no matter what the blonde had in store for her, she was going to love every perverse moment of it.

Emma latched her anchors to the mounted steel loops in the floor and checked to make sure they were secure, and the cotton rope wasn't too tight before getting to her feet to inspect the sight before her. She ran her hand over one of Regina's sculpted cheeks and growled low in her throat. Her need for the woman was clouding her thoughts, and she had plans that couldn't be side-tracked by her desire.

Reaching in the rope drawer once more, she pulled out the smallest bundle yet and untied it before finding the bight of the rope and folding it in half. She turned to Regina and noted that the woman's pulse point was popping off of her neck, and her breathing was quick and shallow, so she placed a hand on Regina's hip and checked in with her before continuing. "Are you comfortable? I can make your stance narrower if you need it to be."

Regina silently shook her head no, but Emma pressed by lifting the woman's chin and focusing her eyes on her and said, "You'll be in this position for some time, is it comfortable?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

"What's your safeword?"

Regina took a deep breath and replied, "Apples."

"I'm going to continue," Emma warned and took the woman's bound hands into her own.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma carefully threaded the center loop of the rope through the first rung of Regina's binding and looped the ends through to secure it. She let the tails drop when she finished and focused her attention on Regina's breasts. She leaned in, wrapping her hand around the Queen's waist to steady her before kissing one plum nipple then the other, lingering to tease each with her teeth. "I'll see you ladies a little later, Miss Swan as an appointment with a bratty ass this evening." She stood back up and looked Regina in the eye before commanding, "Lean forward across the counter."

Emma grabbed the loose tails of rope and guided Regina into the position she wanted her. Laying her torso over the center island counter, Emma pulled the line until Regina's arms were stretched as far as was comfortable. She checked to make sure the brunette's weight was supported then tied the loose tails to the secure O-ring on the other side of the island, leaving Regina propped up on her elbows, but still extended to the point of immobility.

Emma checked the rope to make sure it wasn't digging into her submissive's wrists then focused her attention on how she looked, tied up, and spread open. She admired the woman's body as she ran her hand down her back to her trim waist then down her smooth thighs.

Regina Mills is exquisite in every way imaginable.

She moved behind her and gave one of her perfect cheeks a slap and said, "You are never more beautiful than when you are on display for me, Regina."

She leaned down and kissed the woman's tailbone then made her way down as her hands spread the Queen for inspection. "Well done, precious. Your presentation pleases me."

Regina let out a shuddering breath then quietly said, "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma got down on her knees and lifted Regina's cheeks, parting her sex. The thick desire clung to the brunette's soaked curls, and when she relished the first taste of her submissive, she moaned. She flicked her tongue across the Queen's inner lips before plunging deep within her slick opening, causing the woman to groan in approval. The channel opened and was welcoming of Emma's tongue, so she leaned into her, diving deeper. She teased the Queen for a moment before slipping the tip of her tongue up around the woman's hood.

"Oh, gods, please!"

Emma teased and nipped at all of her sensitive areas before kissing back up the inside of Regina's cheeks, aiming for the goal that had been prepared for her. Feeling Regina tense, she started with light pecks to the outer rim before darting out her tongue for her first swipe. A gasp was heard, which made Emma press more firmly, allowing Regina to get used to the warm wet feel of her tongue against an area she was unaccustomed to.

When Emma brought up the kink of ass play, she found out quickly it wasn't something Regina had been overly thrilled about and rebuffed the idea of Emma putting her mouth somewhere so filthy. It was during that discussion that Emma showed her how to properly clean the area and the inner cavity so it was safe for oral stimuli. When Emma invited her over for the weekend, she told her to prepare herself, physically and mentally, for this play. It was something Emma wanted, mostly because no one had ever pleasured the Queen in such a way before. This would be hers and hers alone.

Emma teased the tight opening of Regina's entrance with the tip of her tongue and was pleasantly surprised when the guttural groan of the Mayor filled the room. The approval spurred her on, and she slid in deeper, pulling out then pushing back in. Her thick muscle meeting resistance at each thrust, but the resonating pleasure-filled moans that echoed against the high ceiling of her kitchen reassured her this was something her precious submissive was thoroughly enjoying and if she continued she was sure Regina would climax.

There was so much more she wanted before she allowed her precious brat to come, no matter how much she was enjoying hearing the Mayor's delight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: TW: More butt stuff. *evil grin***

* * *

"Don't stop! Please, Miss Swan!" Regina panted when Emma removed herself from her rear. She'd been on the edge of her climax and being denied her release had her entire body thrumming with need. In her frustration, she roughly pulled on the ropes that bound her wrists, causing the O-ring that secured her to snap into the wood of the island's face.

"That sounded like a command, brat." Emma bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of Listerine and asked, "Was that a command?"

Regina's head thumped forward onto the counter, and she silently shook her head no.

Emma took a swig of the Listerine and swished it around in her mouth before spitting it into the sink and barked, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that."

"NO!" Regina's frustration caused her to emote the little word far too loud, and the crack against her ass in retaliation was not at all surprising, and she hissed in the stinging pain.

A hand wrapped itself into her dark hair, and her head was pulled up to meet the unimpressed look of her Domme. Minty breath hissed, "Well brat, I suppose this is where we find out if your maintenance spankings have helped with your stamina."

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, mostly to herself, knowing she'd overstepped. She felt disappointed that she'd fallen so deep into the pleasure her Miss allowed her that she lost her submissive footing altogether. She was better than this.

Emma's tight grip on her hair loosened and the Savior replied pragmatically, "You simply lost control, did you?"

Regina nodded her head within the confines of Emma's hold and felt the urgent need she'd felt moments before receding in the wake of her defiance. Emma let go of her hair and replied, "It's hard to be a good girl when you're so close like that, I know, but now you are going to pay for your disrespect."

"I'm sorry," Regina repeated feeling the weight of Emma's disappointment.

"I know," Emma said then slid her hand down Regina's lower back then over her firm cheek.

The crack that followed the gentle caress echoed in the large room, and Regina lost her breath with the stinging pain of the slap. Before she could fully appreciate the warm strike, another landed and another on top of that. The burn was warming her skin, and soon she felt dizzy in the exhilaration of the pain.

Emma was pressed against her, pinning her body between her own and the counter, as if she needed further restraint, and was slapping her stinging strikes against the meaty part of Regina's ass; alternating between her cheek and sit spot.

Soon the strikes started to be more painful as Regina's flesh plumped up and reacted to the impact, and when the tireless slaps continued, she gritted her teeth so she could endure. Miss Swan was giving her what she deserved, she knew, and soon it too would become pleasurable.

After some time, Regina's head dropped to the counter, and instead of landing another strike, Emma grabbed the swollen red flesh of the woman's cheek and dug her blunt nails into it. She took note that there was little to no reaction in what should have been a rather painful exchange, so she placed her free hand on Regina's back and felt the older woman's breathing.

Slow, far too slow.

"Regina?" She moved around the brunette to get a better view of her features and questioned, "Still with me?"

Brown eyes slowly opened, and Regina's head nodded.

"Good girl," Emma said with a relieved smile. She then turned and took out a latex-free glove and a bottle of lube from the rope drawer, and as she put on the glove, she said, "Since it won't due continuing your punishment, we'll continue with dessert."

Dark eyes hooded with realization and Regina nodded furiously in agreement. Emma smirked as she popped open the bottle of lube and said, "I thought you might like that." As she circled back to the exposed sex of her Queen, she said, "Now, I know you can control yourself, brat. Your pleasure belongs to me. You may not come until I desire it, am I clear?"

A dry throat cleared before Regina agreed, "Yes, Miss Swan."

Cool lubricant was squirted in and around Regina's sensitive area when Emma asked, "I didn't quite hear you, brat."

"My pleasure belongs to you, Miss Swan."

"And?"

"I will not come until you permit it."

"That's right." Emma slipped her gloved hand up and down the Mayor's crevice, spreading the slick, clear liquid not only over the area but also her glove. She tested a single digit by slipping it easily into the Mayor's backside causing Regina's hips to lift up, welcoming the probing finger.

"Whose ass is this, brat?"

"Yours, Miss!"

"Whose?" Emma dipped in further, relishing in the warmth of Regina as she worked her finger into her.

Regina groaned when all she could do was feel the delight her Mistress was offering her as she pumped her smooth digit in and out of her.

Emma pushed down, opening her up in a new way and asked again, "Tell Miss Swan what she wants to hear, precious."

"Only yours, Miss Swan!"

"That's right. This ass is mine." Emma pulled out and slowly added a second finger, stretching the tight ring inside to its limit. She gently grabbed one of the Queen's cheeks and opened her up so she could get a better view and moaned when she saw the woman's dripping sex. "Oh, I think someone loves getting this ass filled," she said in amazement.

"Yes!" The older woman hissed and pushed back as far as she could within the confines of her restraints meeting the blonde's thrusts.

Emma could hear the lube get tacky against the glove as she vigorously fucked the Mayor's ass and with her free hand generously applied more to the area, making sure to saturate the opening thoroughly. A satisfied moan came in appreciation, and Regina arched her back to open herself further. "That's it, my girl. Do you like how I feel?"

"God, yes!"

"You like being helpless like this, don't you? With me inside of you? Taking what's mine?"

"Yes, Miss, please!"

"Please what, brat? Does your slutty little ass want more?"

Hips bucked back, and a loud moan escaped Regina before she nodded her head with urgency.

"Tell me," Emma commanded.

The deep low timbre of the Queen struck her when the woman begged, "Emma please, I need… I need more of you."

"Jesus Christ," Emma swore and silently promised herself she would use this woman to quell the ache she currently felt then pulled herself together and slowed her thrusts so she could add more lube and a third finger to Regina's opening.

It was a tight fit, but Emma slowly twisted her fingers together and drilled into Regina's warm ass. "My god you're so tight around me, precious. That's it; take it all like a good girl."

Emma pushed in, to the base of her knuckles, then pulled out just a little bit before driving all the way back in. She was lost in the incredible warm feel of her lover when suddenly the inviting place she'd been freely fucking tightened up violently.

"Ow, Regina, relax."

The older woman's head snapped up and commanded, "Shhhh!"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Emma, stop. I heard something."

"Tillman took the kids camping. Henry won't be back until Sunday."

The color drained from Emma Swan's face when she heard the distinct sound of the front door open. "Oh shit!"

"Emma untie me!"

"Sweetheart? Are you home?" The sound of Snow White's voice echoing in her foyer slammed Emma out of her shock, and she knew she had to act and only had mere moments before her curious mother came waltzing into the kitchen to find her and Regina in an extremely compromising position.

"Emma, untie me now!" The Queen whisper shouted as she watched the blonde move from behind her to the French doors that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

"I'll get rid of her. Stay put," Emma said as she removed her glove with a snap and tossed it on the counter before exiting the kitchen.

Emma drew the thin doors closed and affixed the flimsy hook latch to secure them before exiting the dining room and almost colliding into both of her parents.

"Oh! There you are!" the princess exclaimed sounding relieved.

"What are you guys doing here?"

David put his arm around his wife and explained, "We heard Henry would be away for the weekend and figured we could have some family bonding time."

Snow looked over her daughter's panicked face and added, "We haven't seen the house since you've moved in."

"You couldn't call?"

"We tried," David admitted picking up on the irritated tone he'd rarely heard from his daughter.

"You didn't answer," Snow defended.

"That's because I'm busy," Emma snapped. She was annoyed that they felt it was okay to simply walk into her home unannounced and uninvited and how close they had come to seeing something extremely private between her and Regina, hit her, and she took out her frustration on the seemingly clueless couple.

"You can't just walk in here, what if I was naked?"

"Honey, we've lived together for months, I've seen you in your underwear."

"That's not the point, Mary Margaret."

"But, we're your parents," Snow said as if that was justification. "Did you have Marco make you that dining table? It's beautiful!" The brunette looked on into the room that held her attention.

"Yeah," Emma sighed and attempted to usher them toward the front door when the snap of metal against wood rang out from behind her. It caught David's attention immediately, and when his head pulled up, and his features pinched in question, he asked, "What was that?" Emma grabbed his arm tightly when he made a move to head toward the noise, then turned both of her parents around and guided them away from the frosted windows of the french doors.

When she got them comfortably away from the kitchen, she said in an assertive tone, "This isn't okay. I bought this house so I could have some privacy. If you call me and I don't answer, leave a message or text me and wait for me to respond. You don't just show up. I am an adult, and I have a life, and you will respect that."

"But what if something happened to you, sweetheart?"

"We don't live in some clunky melodrama, Snow. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm the Savior. I do the saving; the saving doesn't get done to me."

"We just wanted to spend time with you, honey," David explained.

"I get it, I do, but not like this. Are we clear?"

Snow looked up at her with brimming tears in her eyes and said, "We're sorry. We just wanted to see you."

"I know," Emma said, feeling an urgency to have them leave she walked closer to the front door so they would get the hint and go.

"Now that we're here, can we have a tour?" David asked, looking toward the living room.

"Not today," Emma said curtly and opened the front door with an anxious look on her face.

"Really?" Snow asked with a pout.

"I'm in the middle of something — all weekend. Call, and we'll make plans for next week," Emma said quickly and all but pushed them through the front door before saying a curt goodbye and closing the door in their faces.

She turned the lock on the doorknob and flipped the lever to lock the deadbolt and watched through the sheer curtain as the couple slowly retreated off of the porch.

She let out a loud breath and whispered, "Fuck!" Then hurried back toward the kitchen to where she was certain she would be in an immeasurable amount of trouble with her Queen.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma slowly made her way to the french doors that separated her from whatever spiteful vitriol she would be enduring for the foreseeable future and unlocked the small gold latch so she could get on with it.

Regina was precisely where she left her, which both surprised her and made her a little proud that she hadn't used magic to untie herself. The fact that she adhered to the rules even in the face of embarrassment spoke volumes about how far she was willing to go to please Emma. With a wide smile, she crossed the room to check on the woman who had her head down against the counter.

"Sorry about that, they-"

Regina lifted her head to stare down the Savior, eyes brimming with angry upset and cheeks stained with tears. She took a shuddering breath and cried, "Apples!"

"Woah, hey, it's okay, I-"

Regina yanked on the rope that held her wrists and snapped the ring against the cabinets and yelled through fresh tears, "APPLES, EMMA!"

"Okay, okay," Emma said in a soothing voice, but quickly went to the toy drawer and pulled out the emergency seatbelt cutter and with a shaky hand, sliced through the ropes that held the woman's legs and wrists.

The relief on Regina's face gave way to shuddering sobs, and Emma did the only thing she could and wrapped herself around the Queen. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't lock the front door after you got here and I should have. I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry!"

Humiliation outweighed her anger, and Regina collapsed into Emma's strong arms and let go of her upset and cried. She hadn't intended on losing control of her emotions in such a way; she intended on yelling and screaming at the carelessness of the Savior; because she'd put her trust in Emma's hands completely. She'd been stripped down out of her armor and was at the height of vulnerability when the bubble of safety had been cruelly punctured. She could do little more than feel betrayed by the indignity of it. When she watched the Savior close the doors to the kitchen, she felt trapped and unprotected which was a far cry from how she regularly felt with Emma Swan and the familiar feeling of being powerless against the morally smug Snow White gripped her, and she lost any, and all, rational thought.

Emma held tight to the shivering brunette and felt her heart break as she listened to the uncontrolled sobs of the Queen as she let loose her emotion into her chest. She considered the level of Regina's upset and figured it was more than just potentially being caught tied up and nude in the company of the Savior. Could embarrassment be the sole reason to unglue the normally stoic regal Queen?

Emma hugged the woman tighter and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Regina. I screwed up. I know, and I'm sorry. I wouldn't have let them come in here to see you. I would have broken someone's arm had they tried." She pressed her lips against the side of the brunette's head and breathed the woman in and said, "Please forgive me, precious."

The brunette shook her head as she sniffled back her runny nose and pressed her hands against Emma's chest in an attempt to pull away and Emma couldn't help but feel the rejection in that small silent action. Everything in her wanted to resist letting the woman go, but she knew better than to try and hold onto someone who didn't want to be held, and when Regina silently turned from her she felt her heartbreak.

Emma was in an urgent panic when Regina put the loose fitting blouse back on and started gathering up the rest of her clothes and felt helpless in the face of the Queen's apparent dismissal.

She was leaving. She safeworded out, and that was it. Her trust had been broken because self-important strangers felt they had the right to enter her home uninvited, and now her Queen was leaving. She was giving up on everything they have over a mistake, just as others have done. She should have locked the door. She should have double checked. She should have tacked a sign on the front lawn that read, "Keep Out!" She should have kept her Queen safe!

She let go of her pride in the face of the fear of losing this woman and grabbed Regina's arm and spun her around and demanded, "Don't go!"

Regina's red eyes pulled into confusion when she demanded, "What?"

"Don't go," Emma repeated and stepped closer to her and pleaded, "Please? I'm sorry! I had no idea anyone, let alone my parents, would just walk into the house like that! I mean seriously, who does that? I swear, I'll make it up to you. Just tell me how to fix this, please?" Emma haphazardly pulled Regina into a tight hug and breathed into the woman's dark hair, "Just don't leave! I'll do whatever you need me to in order to make this better. I can't-"

After a moment, Regina cleared her throat, and Emma realized how tightly she held her and loosened her grip with an apology. She noticed she'd started crying and tried to hide it by angrily wiping the offending tears away.

Regina pulled back from the possessive grip of her Mistress, and her hand came up and stroked the blonde's damp cheek in an intimate way she's never done before. She looked into red-rimmed green eyes and saw fear for the first time. Emma was vulnerable with her, just as much as she was and that realization reminded her that she was safe with her Mistress. Her Miss Swan.

Regina took a chance in the face of Emma's raw emotion and nodded her head in agreement.

"You'll stay?"

Regina nodded again as she looked into watery eyes and let her thumb trace down to Emma's upper lip. She circled around and grabbed her chin to pull her down into a tentative kiss. She'd never initiated kissing Emma. Emma always kissed her. So many times in the last few months. In hellos and goodbyes, in the heat of passion, in soft admiration, but Regina had never instigated this level of intimacy with Emma. When their lips touched, she felt the sudden and acute desire to be closer and wrapped her hands up into long blonde hair, pulling her into a deeper exchange.

Emma felt the urgency pouring off of her Queen and wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page. It had been an emotional night, so she pulled back and asked, "Regina?"

"I'm sorry," the brunette felt the burn of her embarrassment and attempted to look away from the scrutinizing gaze of the Savior feeling as though she'd overstepped.

Emma saw the pink in the apples of Regina's cheeks and stopped her from pulling away with a gentle, "Hey." When dark apologetic eyes were once again focused, Emma said, "Don't apologize, I'm simply checking in with you to make sure you're okay."

"I am," Regina replied and added, "now."

Emma licked her lips in anticipation and said, "I'd like to take you upstairs, would that be alright?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Deadbolted."

"Then yes, Miss Swan, you may take me, anywhere you like."

Emma permitted Regina to take a shower before they continued and returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made during their scene. She picked up the pieces of shredded rope, throwing them into the garbage then gathered up the remaining supplies to bring them back upstairs where they belong.

She thought about the near miss and how it could have been avoided had she done her job as Regina's Mistress and made sure the house was secure before getting her into such a compromising position. She berated herself and her ability to truly be Regina's Domme with a harshness she hadn't experienced in almost a decade. Her carelessness caused Regina to safeword out, and her regret was immeasurable. As if her self-worth haunts all came back to her at once; she doubled over in despair. With her face in her hands, she cried, remembering how frightened the brunette had looked when she'd left her. How she demanded to be let go. How she had carelessly brushed off the plea in favor of controlling the situation; choosing to stop her parents instead of giving Regina permission to use her magic to keep herself safe. Knowing the decisions, she made caused true harm made her ache inside.

Once she pulled herself together enough to be able to breathe, she went into the pantry and pulled out the long velvet box that carried Regina's real collar and opened it. She looked at the detail of the jewels and imagined how it would look around the brunette's neck. Doubt had crept into her heart, and she knew she'd made a mistake by purchasing the piece so soon; before she'd actually earned it.

She wiped the stray tear away from her cheek and snapped the cover closed. Regina had been hurt and humiliated, but she still had a chance to make it up to her. She could still fix this. She could still earn her Dominance. She had to. When Regina was picking up her belongings in an attempt to flee, Emma realized how important the Mayor was to her. She knew she cared, but it wasn't until the prospect of losing her did she realize how much. Perhaps Ruby was right about the L word; however, she wasn't ready to think about that right now.

Emma made her way to her bedroom and dumped the pile of toys into one of her drawers then safely stowed away the day collar under a stack of underwear. She pushed away the feelings the piece of jewelry caused and figured if on the off chance she did earn it, at least she would have it. Otherwise, for the time being, she would forget about it entirely.

She stripped down out of her clothes, replacing her casual wear with a black undershirt and a fresh pair of underwear. She pulled out a leather harness and tugged it on over her hips. Before she could slip the dildo into its place, a soft questioning voice floated down the hall, "Miss Swan?"

Emma was up and into the hall before she answered, "Is everything alright?"

Regina's damp head poked out through the bathroom door, and she asked, "How would you like me to," -stopping mid-sentence when she saw the state of dress the Savior was in. Wide eyes strolled down the Savior's lean form and settled on the black leather harness.

Emma licked her lips as she attempted to hide her smirk at Regina's blatant ogling, "Are you still nude?"

Dark eyes flicked up and met her gaze before answering, "I'm in a towel."

"Well, I think you may be overdressed."

Regina bit her bottom lip to hold back a sly grin and replied, "Okay."

"Come to the bedroom when you're finished," Emma instructed, then turned and made her way back to her room.

Emma pulled out a condom and set it next to the large blue dildo she wanted to use then looked through the few toys she'd intended on playing with earlier. She closed the drawer, tossing out her plans for the evening.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma turned around to meet the uncertain look of the Mayor standing in the towel she said she was wearing, holding a small bag of toiletries. "Where would you like my belongings?"

"Oh over here," Emma said and went over to the wardrobe on the other side of the bed. "This is where you can keep your stuff when you are here, or stay over." Emma opened the top drawer to show her that it was empty.

"You want me to sleep in your bedroom?" Regina looked around, and Emma could see the confusion on her face and prodded, "What's wrong?"

Regina cleared her throat and said, "Nothing."

"No, I know that face, what's wrong?"

"Whenever you stayed over at my house, you slept in the guest bedroom."

"Would you feel more comfortable in the guest room here?"

"No, I-" Regina opened the doors to the wardrobe, and as she suspected, it was empty.

Emma stepped closer so she could wrap her hands around Regina's waist and gently pulled her against her. She slipped under the opening where the towel ends met, and fingers found damp skin. Pressing her nose into the cool black tendrils of Regina's hair, she whispered, "Tell me."

"Is this mine?"

"Yeah. I know how you like your stuff hung up and neat and well my closet is neat now because I just moved in, but I know myself well enough to know it won't stay that way for very long."

"So you bought me a wardrobe," Regina asked slowly. "For your room?"

"I did." Emma slipped her hand up and loosened the towel so it would drop to the floor then asked as she palmed the darker woman's breast, "Is that okay?"

Her body responded to the possessive touches, and Regina hissed a breathy, "Yes."

"Good girl," Emma replied and teased the firm nipple in her hand. After a few skillful moments, Regina was leaning hard against her, her head tossed back against her shoulder, and her hips were grinding her ass against the leather harness that surrounded Emma's pelvis.

"You're in such a state, are you, precious?" Emma cooed.

"Yes!"

"You need me, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Swan!"

"Tell me what you need, precious."

"I want… I need…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to take me, please Miss!"

"Anything for you," Emma replied, then turned the Queen's head and kissed her hard on the mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: I am keeping count of how many times I'm leaving you hanging and I'd love to say I feel bad about it.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is your collar?" Emma whispered into the Mayor's damp hair.

"In my bag."

Emma feared the answer to her next question, believing that her mistake had damaged their dynamic. "Why didn't you put it on after your shower?"

Regina turned and looked from Emma's green eyes down to her pink lips then back to her intense gaze and answered with the truth. "I would rather you be in… total... control of when and where I wear it, Miss Swan." Dark eyes broke contact before she asked, "Is that alright?"

Emma took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief that the brunette wasn't opposed to wearing the leather piece and answered, "That's definitely alright." Emma kissed the side of Regina's head then pointed toward the bag and said, "I'd like it on now."

Regina stepped away and fished out the leather strip and handed it over, eyes lowered. She felt the thrill of handing over her will to the Savior, and it made her need grow. Even something as benign as a simple leather strip around her neck had her sex pulsing. The upset she felt in the kitchen was a distant memory as Emma wrapped the thin representation of her ownership around her neck. As soon as the tight band was in place, she was acutely aware of how different she felt. Being owned by Miss Swan gave her a rush like nothing else ever has, and she never wanted to go back to scheduling submissive release with anyone like she had with Ruby Lucas ever again.

This was her life now, and it seemed almost unreal. She was content. More than content, happy. Happiness wasn't something the Queen was used to, and she was struggling with believing this could be permanent even though everything the blonde did and said suggested that was the case.

Every detail her Mistress put into her Dominance had Regina weak in the knees. She was wanted, which was more than simply desired. Miss Swan wanted her. Who she is, as she is. The blonde had gone above and beyond to prepare her home to include her. It was more than just the incognito play area in the kitchen or the locked playroom in the attic; she thought about Regina's needs and deftly attended to them. She was officially swept off her feet by the blonde and was uncertain if Emma had any idea how truly special her actions had made her feel.

The buckle fastened, and she was once again under control.

Emma stood flush against her back and bit into her neck, eliciting a hiss of pain. She licked up her long neck and kissed behind her ear before saying, "Are you wet for me, precious?"

She nodded her head and answered in a shaky voice, "Yes, Miss Swan." The power the younger woman had over her was delicious, and she melted into her embrace.

Emma slid one hand down over Regina's abdomen and cupped her warm sex and groaned at what she found between the other woman's thighs. The lake of desire covered her palm, and she slipped her fingers into soft folds. "I think it's time I took care of this little problem you have here, don't you?"

"Please," Regina groaned as she rolled her hips against the probing hand. She'd been held on edge for what seemed like weeks, and her entire body was ready to explode.

"Since you've asked nicely," Emma cooed with a chuckle then pulled away from the Mayor and went to her dresser and mounted the large blue phallus into her leather harness. She ripped open the condom package and pulled it into place with several strong strokes then turned to face the nude Mayor.

"Come here," Emma commanded.

Regina did as she was told and lost her breath when Emma leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first, but soon, along with her need, it grew more heated. Her hands fell to the Savior's hips and moved under the shirt to stroke marbled skin. Her bottom lip was bitten in their fiery exchange, and Regina dug her nails down Emma's strong back.

The Savior hissed and broke their embrace and said, "I want you."

"I'm yours," Regina sounded back and frantically pulled the blonde back down into another kiss.

Emma let the kisses continue before breaking away once again and getting comfortable on the edge of the bed. She looked up at Regina and patted her lap and said, "Come here."

Regina hungrily eyed the large blue cock strapped to her Miss then hesitantly climbed up onto Emma's lap. With her hands on strong shoulders, she placed a knee on one side of Emma's thigh and opened her legs astride her lap. Emma rubbed the tip of the dyke against the length of her sex, finding her opening inviting, she slipped the head in. Regina lost her breath as she slowly lowered herself down, letting the Savior's shaft fill her.

"Oh, gods, Emma."

"That's my good girl. You take all of me."

When she felt her bare ass against Emma's bare legs, she spread her knees and pushed her hips into Emma's abdomen. Their bodies molded together, fitting like the final pieces to their puzzle and Regina held tight to this woman who was quickly becoming everything.

Emma breathlessly whispered, "That's it, baby. Just like that."

She felt full and wanted to feel more contact, so she dropped her hands from Emma's shoulders to her waist and wordlessly began tugging the blonde's tank top up. The Savior allowed it and assisted by pulling the shirt over her head. Regina's hands immediately covered pert breasts, kneading them gently.

"When you're ready, I want you to get off on me. I want you to fuck yourself on me like the needy little brat we both know you are."

Regina groaned, "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, my precious?"

Regina's eyes focused on the woman below her, and she tentatively asked, "May I use magic on you, Miss?"

"Magic? Why?"

"I know a spell that will increase your pleasure." Regina could see the blonde's hesitance and added quickly, "It isn't permanent." She leaned into the Sheriff and whispered into the blonde's curls, "Please? I want to give you pleasure, Miss Swan."

Emma felt anxious about the prospect but still chose to trust the witch and nodded her head permission. Regina swirled two fingers in the air, and Emma's green eyes darted around as she waited for some crazy thing to suddenly happen and when it didn't, she pulled her eyebrows in with confusion and asked, "What did you do?"

Regina smirked then tilted her hips back before impaling herself on Emma's plastic dick. Green eyes grew wide when she felt the cool air of the room chill the wetness that encompassed her shaft before she was once again fitted into Regina's tight channel.

"Holy shit, I can feel you!" Green eyes rolled into the back of her head when Regina clenched around her and in Emma's astonishment, she mumbled, "Okay maybe we can reconsider the no magic rule."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, and in her deep voice, she husked, "I thought you might like feeling inside of me, Miss Swan."

Thick hips swayed back, and she was gripped once more, and Emma groaned her appreciation. "I do like it. I like it so much!" She kissed down Regina's collarbone then moved her hands around slowly rocking hips to grip a firm ass, guiding it into her, feeling the Queen's warmth envelop her.

Regina's breathing hastened, and her moans grew louder as Emma took control of their pace, roughly pulling her onto her. "Yes! Please, Miss Swan!"

"Your greedy pussy wants to come for me, doesn't she?" Emma groaned when she felt Regina quiver inside and added, "She needs to come for me…"

Between panting breaths, Regina adamantly agreed.

"Come on then, precious, fuck yourself on me. Take me and devour me and come all over my magic dyke!"

Regina threw her head back as her hips jerked wildly when she fell over her peak into her screaming climax.

Emma held the shaking woman against her, and as Regina's pussy convulsed in her aftershocks, she held fast to controlling her own climax that was nearing its peak. She wouldn't come. Not like this. She wanted to look down on her Queen when she succumbed to her orgasm, so she tried to think of anything than the amazing feeling she felt wrapped around her.

Regina's head dropped to her shoulder, and Emma felt the woman grow heavy as all of the tension melted from her body.

"That's my girl," Emma said into partially dry hair and Regina lazily pecked at her neck.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina whispered against her shoulder and asked, "Did I give you pleasure, Miss Swan?"

Emma turned into her and kissed her before saying, "You did, precious."

Regina sat up and cupped the blonde's jawline and said, "You're quiet when you come."

"Oh, I didn't come."

Confusion pulled dark brows down, and Regina asked, "I thought you said I gave you pleasure."

"You did. Feeling inside of you is amazing, but I didn't want to come through a plastic penis." Emma looped her finger through the O-ring on Regina's collar and pulled her close, her lips fractions of an inch away and said, "Tonight, when I come, it is going to be all over this pretty little mouth."

The brunette exclaimed, "Oh, gods, I love you!"


End file.
